La Verdadera Arma
by LillianOrtega
Summary: Que haces cuando tus ojos te mienten y tus sentidos te engañan cuando te lastiman tanto que ya nada te queda. cuando te hicieron tanto daño que solo queda alquien fria y calculadora pero sobre todo... mortal.
1. Capitulo 1 Quien soy

CAPITULO 1

Era solo un bebé cuando me abandonaron en este maldito lugar –supongo que fueron mis padres, ¿quién si no?- aquí solo recibo insultos y malos tratos, a todos con la edad de 4 años los cuidadores de este orfanato los obligan a hacer los quehaceres, es decir, limpiar, barrer, trapear, limpiar ventanas etc.

Con el paso de los años fui obligada a hacerlo yo también, esto solo empeoro con el paso del tiempo ya que a partir de los ocho años no solo recibía insultos y malos tratos de los trabajadores sino también de los demás niños y niñas del orfanato al principio nos apoyábamos y ayudábamos entre nosotros pero con el paso del tiempo solo intentábamos sobrevivir lo mejor posible en este maldito infierno, bueno eso por parte de los chicos pero por las chicas era por la "belleza" que me envidiaban aunque yo nunca me he visto realmente así, digo, si fuera hermosa mis padres nunca me abrían abandonado o quien quiera que me dejo aquí o al menos ya me habrían adoptado

La única persona con la que me he encariñe aquí es Valeria, ella es aproximadamente un año menor que yo la quería como si fuera mi pequeña hermana pero luego de un tiempo fue adoptada y aunque prometió venir a visitarme nunca lo hizo.

En fin, lo único que encontraron de mí fue una nota que decía:

_Su nombre es Catherine Astrid nació el día 30 de Junio de 1980. Por favor Cuídenla_

Nada más, lo sé… patético, solo eso, ni siquiera apellidos o el nombre de mis padres y por si fuera poco me dejaron aquí exactamente cuando cumplí un año.

Actualmente estoy por cumplir los once años de edad y a decir verdad no me emociona en absoluto; cuando niña pedía el tonto deseo de mis padres regresaran por mí pero con el transcurso de los años eso no sucedía así que me di cuenta de cuan patética era por creer que algún día sucediera algo así.

Hoy es mi cumpleaños que genial –nótese el sarcasmo- celebro otro año en este asqueroso lugar, para los guardianes de aquí este día es igual a los otros por lo que me mandaron a lavar la ropa en el cuarto de lavado que estaba en el sótano.

Esto me estaba llevando mucho tiempo esta vez era mucha la ropa que se tenía que lavar, lo único bueno de ser enviada a esta tarea era que como era un trabajo tan pesado y entre una sola persona que te encerraban por fuera –para evitar que te distrajeras o huyeras del trabajo- y nadie podía molestarte pues la única persona que tenía la llave era la directora de aquí.

Ya iba por la mitad de la ropa cuando oí un fuerte creyendo que fue uno de los costales de ropa el cual se había caído me di la vuelta pero cuán grande fue mi sorpresa al ver un hombre frente a mí de edad avanzada con lentes de media luna además de una barba realmente larga con un sombrero pequeño, también llevaba puesto un traje tipo vestido color gris, no sabía qué hacer, digo, no lo conocía además ¿cómo demonios entro aquí? la puerta seguía cerrada y no había ventanas.

-Hola pequeña Astrid, mi nombre es mi nombre es Albus Dumbledore, director del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería y vine a entregarte esto personalmente – Este hombre estaba realmente loco ¿Magia y Hechicería, de verdad? Pobre, pero bueno le seguiría la corriente tome el sobre que me tendía y lo abrí con cierto recelo rompiendo el cello de cera que tenía y decía:

_COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA_

_Director: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore._

_Estimada Señorita: Catherine Astrid _

_Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios. Las clases comienzan el_ _1° de Septiembre_. _Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de Julio._

_Muy cordialmente, Minerva McGonagall Subdirectora_

_**Uniforme: Los alumnos de primer año necesitarán:**_

_Tres Túnicas sencillas de trabajo._

_Un sombrero negro puntiagudo para uso diario._

_Un par de guantes protectores._

_Una capa de invierno._

_Libros Todos los alumnos deben tener un ejemplar de los siguientes libros:_

_El Libro Reglamentario de Hechizos Miranda Goshawk_

_Una Historia de la Magia, Bathilda Bagshot_

_Teoría Mágica, Adalbert Waffling_

_Guía de Transformaciones para principiantes, Emeric Switch_

_Mil Hierbas y hongos mágicos, Phyllida Spore_

_Filtros y Pociones Mágicas, Arsenius Jigger_

_Animales Fantásticos y donde Encontrarlos, Newt Scamander_

_Las Fuerzas Oscuras. Una guía para la autoprotección, Quentim Trimble_

_Resto del equipo_

_1 varita_.

_1 caldero._

_1 juego de redomas de vidrio o cristal._

_1 telescopio._

_1 balanza de latón. Los alumnos también podrán traer una lechuza, un gato, una rata o un sapo._

_**SE RECUERDA A LOS PADRES QUE A LOS ALUMNOS DE PRIMER AÑO NO SE LES PERMITE TENER ESCOBAS PROPIAS**_

-Esto es una broma ¿no? Magia… ¿en serio? Eso no existe – dice incrédula

-Querida niña, esto no es una broma, por supuesto que existe, dime no te han pasado cosas realmente raras e inexplicables cada vez que te enojas – término preguntando con una sonrisa amable

Entonces lo pensé, cuando Valeria seguía aquí me tranquilizaba cuando nuestras compañeras nos hacían maldades o nos molestaban, pero después, después cosas raras empezaron a suceder ventanas que se rompían sin ser tocadas, tuberías que explotaban, y algunas veces los focos de la luz se reventaban inexplicablemente y curiosamente en cada ocasión yo estaba enojada. Raro.

-Pues sí, pero… eso quiere decir que soy una... – no termine pues no sabía cuál era la terminación correcta

-Bruja? – yo asistí – si lo eres y puedo apostar que serás una muy poderosa – dijo con voz calmada y creo que orgullo

-Puedo preguntarle algo – el me hizo una seña para que continuara - ¿usted sabe quiénes son mis padres? ¿Por qué me dejaron en este lugar? – pregunte temiendo la respuesta

-Lo sé, pero no te lo puedo decir aun… -

-Pero ¿¡porque?! – Pregunte o más bien grite – tengo derecho a saberlo, a saber porque no me quisieron, porque me abandonaron! –

-Aun no estas lista, en este momento saberlo solo te hará sufrir innecesariamente – cuando vio que iba a interrumpir nuevamente me silencio con la mano – Astrid, en este momento lo único que te puedo pedir es que confíes en mí, más adelante sabrás la verdad te puedo decir que tus padres te aman inmensamente y que jamás tuvieron la intención de dejarte en este lugar -

-Esta bien – dije resignada, algo me decía que por mas que intentara no me diría nada más

-En ese caso, vámonos, toma mi mano y por favor no te sueltes –

-¿Irnos? – pregunte algo confundida

-si irnos, bueno a menos que te quieras quedar a seguir viviendo aquí – medio pregunto confundido

-¡NOOO! Es decir, solo preguntaba a… ¿A dónde? –

-Con una familia maga que te acogerá un tiempo, por el momento fingirás ser una de sus hijos, serás gemela de uno de ellos, no te preocupes – dijo

-Ok.. – dije poco convencida - ¿Quiénes son?

-Ellos son los….


	2. Capitulo 2 Mi Nueva ¿Familia?

Capitulo 2 Mi Nueva Familia

-Ellos son los… Weasley - dijo mientras tomaba fuertemente mi mano.

De un momento a otro sentí como el suelo bajo mis pies se desvanecía y en un solo segundo después nos encontrábamos frente a una casa grande de aspecto algo deteriorado, mas sin embargo no pude seguir detallándola pues sentí una fuerte mareo junto con las ganas de vomitar mientras Dumbledore solo me observaba divertido.

-Sí, eso suele pasar las primeras veces pero te sueles acostumbrar con el tiempo – dice ¡WTF! Dijo _"con el tiempo" _yo no pensaba volver a viajar así – pero vamos, vamos adentro nos estarán esperando – termino.

Lo seguí algo molesta –por el viaje- pero aun así también muy nerviosa y ansiosa, cuando Dumbledore toco la puerta apareció una mujer baja de estatura y un poco regordeta con el cabello pelirrojo igual que yo.

-Oh! Profesor pase, lo estábamos esperando – dijo abriendo más la puerta.

Al entrar pude apreciar que aunque el interior en si parecía modesto te hacía sentir el calor de un verdadero hogar algo –claro está- que no yo había sentido nunca, un sentimiento de tristeza me empezó a embargar pero rápidamente la deseche; desde que Valeria salió de mi vida me prometí no dejar que nada ni nadie me lastimaría, después de todo era mi "hermanita" y no la volví a ver, me abandono en ese lugar igual que todos. La voz de un chico me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Hola soy Percy, es un placer señorita… - dijo un chico larguirucho también pelirrojo que no había notado cuando entro a la habitación

-Astrid… o Catherine como gustes – dije yo nerviosa – mucho gusto –

-Hijo –dijo la mujer – necesito hablar con Astrid y el profesor por favor sube mientras nosotros hablamos en la cocina –

-Claro mamá, hasta luego Astrid – se despidió amablemente Percy.

-Síganme a la cocina por favor, ahí nos espera mi esposo… ah y Astrid soy Molly por cierto – dándome una sonrisa que me pareció ¿maternal?

-Claro – dije o más bien murmure.

-Entonces… déjenme ver si entendí ¿de acuerdo? – Los tres asistieron – yo fingiré ser una Weasley mas ¿ok? –Volvieron a asistir – y seré la "hermana gemela" de su hijo… - no recordaba el nombre.

-Ron querida – dijo Arthur, mi nuevo "padre" – tiene la misma edad que tu así que no hay problema por eso además también eres pelirroja como todos nosotros, lo único diferente entre ustedes es el color de sus ojos, los de él son color azul mientras los tuyos grises también tu cumpleaños ante los demás será el 1° de Mayo y no el 30 de Junio – termino de explicar.

-hmj… bueno lo entiendo, pero quiero saber porque están haciendo todo este por mí, ustedes no me conocen ¿Qué es lo que ganan con todo esto? Además ustedes tienen 7 hijos en total ¿ellos están de acuerdo en esto o al menos lo saben? – cuestione rápidamente.

Molly estaba a punto de hablar pero fue interrumpida por Dumbledore quien le hizo una seña con la mano.

-Veras Astrid yo sé que debido a todo lo que viviste en el orfanato te es difícil confiar en las personas y creer que lo hacen desinteresadamente pero estas personas – dijo señalando a Molly y Arthur – te están ofreciendo no solo un lugar para que estés segura y no corras peligro también te están abriendo las puertas de su hogar y su familia, los Weasley son personas desinteresadas y muy nobles – dicho esto los mencionados se sonrojaron tanto como su cabello – solo te pido que te tomes la tarea de conocerlos y vera que no todas las personas son malas – termino por decir.

-Está bien profesor, se lo prometo – dije solemnemente, después de todo él me saco de ese lugar – y señores Weasley lamento haberlos acusado injustamente pero Dumbledore dice la verdad con respecto a mi falta de confianza, a mis 11 años solo eh conocido golpes y malos tratos y me es difícil aceptar su amabilidad así como así pues es nuevo para mí –

-Oh! Mi niña, no te preocupes veras que con el tiempo nos ganaremos tu confianza y cariño – dijo Molly

-Además los chicos ya lo saben y les encantó la idea de tener a otra hermanita – dice Arthur divertido – con Ginny será difícil al principio pues no le agrada la idea de ser la única mujer pero ya verás que con el tiempo se llevaran muy bien.

-Bueno creo que es hora que conozcas a tus hermanos, yo me tengo que retirar pero vendré pronto a visitarte para saber cómo van las cosas – termino Dumbledore e inmediatamente desapareció.

-Él tiene razón es hora de que los conozcas, querida por favor llama a los chicos – dijo guiándome hacia lo que supuse seria la sala. Molly se acercó al pie de las escaleras y grito.

-Chicos, ¡vengan aquí rápido! –

Rápidamente la sala se llenó con seis chicos y una niña, todos pelirrojos. Uno a uno se fue presentando de mayor a menor primero fue Bill que me pareció muy serio aunque en sus ojos tenía una chispa traviesa; Charlie que tenía una complexión fuerte y pronto regresaría a trabajar con los dragones; Percy –que aunque ya lo conocía- se presentó nuevamente; los gemelos Fred y George supe que me llevaría muy bien con ellos son muy divertidos y les encantaban hacer bromas al igual que a mí; el siguiente fue Ron, mi gemelo, aunque se mostró tímido creo que seremos buenos amigos, todos los chicos realmente se mostraban felices por conocerme y tenerme en su casa, por ultimo Ginny la cual solo me miraba queriéndome asesinar con la mirada, aunque no le tome importancia después de todo era demasiado bueno para que fuera perfecto.

Así fue pasando el tiempo, como lo prometí me di la oportunidad de conocerlos a todos, bueno, a la mayoría porque Ginny realmente me odiaba, me recordaba a las chicas del orfanato pero hasta cierto punto la entiendo pues a sus ojos soy una intrusa.

Llegue al punto de llamar de corazón a los Weasley "papá", "mamá" así como a los chicos "hermanos" pues era imposible que no sintiera cariño por personas tan amables, cariñosas y desinteresadas.

Al principio Ron y yo éramos muy tímidos entre nosotros todo cambio una noche de tormenta pues como compartimos habitación (aunque al principio la compartía con Ginny por obvias razones pedí permiso para hacerlo con Ron) el pudo darse cuenta del temor que tenía, al principio no lo entendí pero en un momento de vulnerabilidad le conté mi historia, la vida que lleve en el orfanato, los golpes y maltratos e incluso cuando un trabajador intento violarme –cosa que a nadie nunca dije- en una noche de tormenta y por eso mi temor a ellas los malditos recuerdos tan vividos que me perseguían; se notaba que conforme mi relato estaba sorprendido y entristecido pero avanzando en la historia se enfureció por la maldad de las personas que ahí trabajaban.

Desde ese momento se comportó como un verdadero hermano el cual protegía a su hermanita consolándome, abrazándome y diciendo que todo estaría bien. A partir de eso somos como verdaderos gemelos, es decir inseparables, yo sabía todo sobre el así como el de mi.

Dumbledore venia cada fin de semana a dejarme libros sobre magia así como también dinero para mis gastos –creo que ese dinero venia de mis padres y aunque me daba mucha curiosidad preguntar de dónde provenía nunca me atreví pues el recuerdo de las palabras del profesor se repetían en mi mente- faltaba un mes para entrar a Hogwarts y estaba muy emocionada.

Junto con los gemelos el día de hoy habíamos planeado hacerle una broma a Percy dejándole caer globos de agua con harina en la cabeza pero con lo que no habíamos contado era que detrás de él saldría Ron manchándoles a los dos con esa mezcla viscosa de agua y harina seguida por plumas de colores dejándoles así como pájaros gigantes.

Ante la visión ante nosotros no pudimos aguantar la risa acabando rodando en el suelo, atrayendo la atención de nuestros padres y Ginny a la sala se quedaron estáticos al ver lo sucedido para después unirse a la risa. El más enojado sorpresivamente fue Ron quien alegaba que lo había "traicionado" poco a poco fui recobrando la compostura para no enojarlo más así que con un gran esfuerzo me levante pero cuando estaba por disculparme todos y digo TODOS se me quedaron viendo.

-Que… que pasa, porque me ven tanto – dije un tanto incomoda y confundida.

-Astrid? – pregunto Ron dudoso

-Si, ya deja de mirarme así, solo soy yo – dije

-Pero es que… - dije Fred

-… no pareces tu – termino George

Frunci el ceño, ¿como que no parecía yo? ¿De que estaban hablando?

-Toma – me dijo ¿Ginny? Tendiéndome un espejo, que diablos

-¡OH POR DIOS! – Ahí estaba yo o eso creía - ¿Qué me sucedió? – pregunte en general en estado de shock


	3. Capitulo 3 Anden 9 y 34

Capítulo 3 Anden 9 y ¾

Cuando me vi en el espejo no podía creer lo que veía, ¡QUE DIABLOS ME HABIA PASADO! Esta no era yo… mi pelo era un amarillo totalmente chillón con algunos rayos rosas y mis ojos ya no eran grises sino azules muy parecidos a los de Ron.

-¡Qué diablos me hicieron dobles! – grite enfurecida todavía viendo mi reflejo en el espejo pero de un momento a otro mi pelo se volvió a cambiar a un rojo oscuro.

-¡Whoo! ¿¡Como lo hiciste!? – dijeron los gemelos muy emocionados.

-¡¿Qué!? ¿Ustedes no lo hicieron? – Dije sorprendida mientras ellos solo negaron con la cabeza – entonces que me está sucediendo… - dije nuevamente notando que mi cabello volvía a cambiar a un azul claro algo pálido y mis ojos a un gris apagado.

-Calma querida – dijo mamá – creo saber qué es lo que te está pasando, solo debes tranquilizarte y concentrarte en tu verdadero aspecto, ¿de acuerdo? – Yo solo asentí – ves, todo listo, ya está bien –

-ok… - efectivamente estaba con mis ojos grises que brillaban y mi pelo rojo que no parecía una flama - …entonces que fue lo que me pasó –

-Veras cariño, esa es una condición mágica con las que nacen ciertos magos y brujas, se les llama metamorfomagos y pueden cambiar su apariencia a su gusto pero cuando las emociones son muy fuertes no la pueden controlar – termino diciendo mamá.

-Entonces, ¿conforme a mis emociones es como voy a verme? – pregunte algo confundida.

-No, recuerda que cambiaras a voluntad, solo si tu emoción es muy fuerte solo cambiara tu cabello y tal vez también tus ojos tengo entendido pero le puedes preguntar a Dumbledore en su próxima visita o también puedes ir descubriéndolo por tu cuenta.

En efecto, aunque Dumbledore me ofreció su ayuda quise probar por ensayo y error pues me pareció que lo dominaría mejor; mientras tanto mi conocimiento sobre la magia era muy avanzado gracias a los libros que me daba el profesor a leer y las dudas que tenía con respecto a la magia eran rápidamente dispersadas por Percy a quien le agradaba ayudarme en todo lo referente a los estudios.

Ya estábamos a mitad de Agosto cuando decidimos ir al callejón Diagon y comprar todo lo necesario para la escuela así que fuimos de tienda y tienda hasta que llegó la hora de comprar mi preciada varita…

Estábamos por entrar en la tienda de Ollivanders cuando choque con dos personas.

-Fíjate por donde vas – me dijo el chico enojado.

-¿¡yo!? – le dije muy molesta – tú fuiste el idiota que choco conmigo.

-¡¿Disculpa?!... – dice nuevamente indignado pero le interrumpí.

-Disculpa aceptada, ahora si te mueves – Él ahora estaba en estado de shock por cómo le respondí y los gemelos luchaban por contener la risa

-¡Niña quién demonios te crees tú para hablarle así a mi hijo! – dijo el señor, estaba a punto de responderle pero papá me callo con la mirada.

-Astrid basta por favor, no venimos aquí para tener problemas – dijo papá.

-Ah!... pero si no son otros que los Weasley – dice de forma arrogante –…ya veo –

-Oh que antes estaba ciego – dije con sorna, no me gustaba la forma en la que trataba a mi familia - ¡aleluya! Es un verdadero milagro – los gemelos e incluso Ron se soltaron a reír.

Niñita estúpida, ¿no sabes quién soy? – dijo fulminándome con la mirada.

-Primero que nada tiene razón no lo sé ni me interesa saber quién es usted, segundo me llamo Astrid ¡orgullosamente Weasley! Y si me disculpan… - dije empujándolos y jalando a mis hermanos dentro de la tienda.

¡Estoy tan emocionada! Vamos rumbo al andén 9 y 3/4 los últimos tres días han sido un caos total aquí en la madriguera, estábamos guardando todo lo necesario para que no se nos olvidara nada después de todo éramos cinco Weasley los que iríamos este año a Hogwarts.

Salimos corriendo rumbo al andén -gracias a los gemelos y Ron que se tardaron en despertar- mamá nos apuraba cada vez más pues temía que perdiéramos el tren.

-Lleno de muggles, por supuesto – dijo mamá – y ahora ¿cual es el número del andén? – pregunto.

-9 y ¾ - dije rápidamente.

-Mamá yo también quiero ir – dice Ginny.

-Pero cariño aún no tienes edad suficiente – le dice – ahora Percy tu primero – Percy corrió entre los andenes 9 y 10 desapareciendo de repente – Fred tu sigues – ordena.

-No soy Fred, en serio mujer no te das cuenta que yo soy George – dice.

-Lo siento George cariño – dice mamá avergonzada.

-Estaba bromeando si soy Fred – dijo corriendo mientras le sigue George.

-Disculpe – dice una voz tras nosotros.

-Oh hola querido ¿primer año en Hogwarts no? – el chico asistió – Ron y Astrid también son nuevos – dijo señalándonos.

-Si… lo que pasa es que no… no sé cómo… - dice el avergonzado.

-¿Entrar en el andén? – Pregunta amablemente – solo tienes que correr recto entre los andenes 9 y 10, no te detengas y no tengas miedo de chocar con la pared. Ve, ve ahora antes que Astrid – el chico se notaba nervioso pero tomo su carrito y empezó a correr sobre las plataformas y desapareció.

-Ahora tu Astrid – así lo hice y de pronto me encontraba en la plataform frente al expreso de Hogwarts, ahora solo esperaba a Ron ya que no veía a ninguno de mis hermanos ni al chico que nos pidió ayuda.

Sin saber cómo, de un momento a otro estábamos todos reunidos para despedirnos de mamá pero ella empezó a limpiarle la cara Ron lo que causo burlas de parte de los gemelos y aunque trate de no reírme falle miserablemente, después Fred nos contó que había conocido a Harry Potter

Después de que subimos al andén Ron y yo nos dispusimos a buscar un compartimiento para sentarnos pero la mayoría ya estaban ocupados o solo había un lugar.

-Hay alguien sentado ahí – oi como preguntaba Ron – todos los demás vagones ya están llenos… ven Astrid hay lugar aquí – me dijo.

La persona que ocupaba el vagón era el chico al que mamá había ayudado pero al sentarnos se empezó a formar entre nosotros un incómodo silencio hasta que…

-Hey chicos – dijeron Fred y George – nosotros iremos más adelante a ver la tarántula gigante de Lee –

-De acuerdo – decimos Ron y yo al mismo tiempo.

-Harry – el chico volteo – nosotros somos Fred y George Weasley y ellos son nuestros hermanos Ron y Astrid, nos vemos después – dijeron nuevamente. Así que este chico era el famoso Harry Potter.

-Hasta luego – decimos esta vez los tres. Paso un momento y entonces Ron pregunto.

-¿Realmente eres Harry Potter? – el chico solo asistió.

-Oh, yo pensé que solo era una broma de los gemelos – dije.

-¿Me dejarías ver tu cicatriz? – dice Ron, mientras yo lo miro enojada ¿¡cómo le pregunta eso!? Debo de admitir que también siento curiosidad pero mamá tiene razón debe de ser duro para él hablar de eso y además con unos desconocidos.

El viaje en el tren fue realmente muy bueno, Harry aunque se veía que estaba algo perdido en la magia se notaba que era un buen chico y al parecer mi hermano pensó lo mismo que yo pero cuando todo iba bien apareció una chica llamada Hermione Granger buscando un sapo, fue algo engreída y un poco arrogante al asegurar sus conocimientos sobre la magia; me contuve de decirle un montón de cosas cuando siguió hablando y hablando sin parar y por lo visto los chicos pensaron igual que yo por la cara que tenían.

Después de que Granger se fuera apareció el chico con el que choque en Ollivanders entrando a nuestro compartimiento junto con otros dos chicos regordetes.

-¿Es verdad? En todo el tren dicen que Harry Potter esta en este compartimiento – dijo el chico muy arrogante, mientras que Harry solo asistió – soy Malfoy, Draco Malfoy – y aunque Ron intento sofocar su risa pero si alcanzo a llamar la atención del rubio – te parece que mi nombre es divertido, como mi padre lo dijo, ustedes son los Weasley con esa ropa de segunda, vieja y desgastada con muchos más hijos que de los que pueden mantener, veras Potter que algunas familias son mejores que otras, no querrás hacerte amigo de las indebidas yo podría ayudarte en ello. -

-No gracias – contesto fríamente Harry – ya sé quiénes son los indebidos. -

-Yo que tu tendría más cuidado Potter que un día puedes terminar como tus padres – dijo Malfoy yo no resistí más y me puse de pie encarándolo seguida de Harry y ron.

-Oh pero mira quien tenemos aquí, la pequeña Weasley – dice con burla – como dije antes, ustedes son demasiados ¿cómo es que pueden mantenerlos? Gracias a merlín soy hijo único –

-Pues veras, nosotros somos tan guapos, valientes y perfectos que nuestros padres quisieron más mientras que los tuyos al ver el ENOOORMEE error que cometieron al tener a alguien tan estúpido y feo solo te tuvieron a ti – dije mientras mi cabello cambiaba a un rojo muy oscuro, vi como uno de los gorilas de Malfoy intento golpear a Ron pero Scabbers lo mordió mientras Harry empujo al otro y yo le di una patada en la espinilla a Malfoy terminando de empujar a los tres fuera de nuestro vagón.

Después de que me calmara y mi pelo volviera a su rojo natural, Ron le explico a Harry sobre mi Metamorfomagia pues se notaba muy curioso pero nuevamente entro Granger a sermonearnos acerca de no pelear, etc. Irritándome con sus cuestionamientos y "gran madures" mi pelo volvió a oscurecerse sin ninguna posibilidad de que volviera a la normalidad. Nuestro viaje en barco hacia Hogwarts fue increíble a excepción de que nuestro cuarto compañero fue, exacto, nuestra "queridísima amiga" Hermione Granger

Lo único que nos faltaba era la selección de las casa y debo admitir que estaba algo asustada.


	4. Capítulo 4 Hogwarts

**N/A: SE QUE AL PRINCIPIO LA HISTORIA SERA UN POCO ABURRIDA PUES RELATA DESDE EL PRIMER LIBRO DE HARRY POTTER PERO ES NECESARIO PARA CUANDO APARESCA BELLA EN EL CUARTO LIBRO LOGREN ENTENDERLE ASI QUE LES PIDO UNA OPORTUNIDAD.**

Capítulo 4 Hogwarts

Después de esperar un momento en una habitación pequeña, abrieron las puertas del Gran Comedor, no pude hacer otra cosa salvo sorprenderme y maravillarme con su belleza; lo que mas me llamo la atención fue el techo tan alto e inalcanzable reflejando un verdadero cielo nocturno, entramos en fila unos tras otros y los estudiantes solo nos observaban con curiosidad provocando que nos pusiéramos cada vez mas nerviosos.

La profesora McGonagall hizo traer un taburete y también un sombreo puntiagudo de aspecto viejo y degastado pero fui interrumpida en mis pensamiento cuando el sombrero comenzó a cantar:

"Oh, podrás pensar que no soy bonito,  
Pero no juzgues por lo que ves.  
Me comeré a mí mismo si puedes encontrar  
Un sombrero más inteligente que yo.  
Puedes tener bombines negros,  
Sombreros altos y elegantes.  
Pero yo soy el Sombrero Seleccionador de Hogwarts  
Y puedo superar a todos.  
No hay nada escondido en tu cabeza  
Que el Sombrero Seleccionador no pueda ver.  
Así que pruébame y te diré  
Dónde debes estar.  
Puedes pertenecer a Gryffindor,  
Donde habitan los valientes.  
Su osadía, temple y caballerosidad  
Ponen aparte a los de Gryffindor.  
Puedes pertenecer a Hufflepuff,  
Donde son justos y leales.  
Esos perseverantes Hufflepuff  
De verdad no temen el trabajo pesado.  
O tal vez a la antigua sabiduría de Ravenclaw,  
Si tienes una mente dispuesta,  
Porque los de inteligencia y erudición  
Siempre encontrarán allí a sus semejantes.  
O tal vez en Slytherin  
Harás tus verdaderos amigos.  
Esa gente astuta utiliza cualquier medio  
Para lograr sus fines.  
¡Así que pruébame! ¡No tengas miedo!  
¡Y no recibirás una bofetada!  
Estás en buenas manos (aunque yo no las tenga).  
Porque soy el Sombrero Pensante."

Cuando el sombreo termino de cantar todo el comedor rompió a aplaudir después de que el sombrero hiciera una reverencia a las cuatro mesa volvió a ponerse rígido para poder probarnos el sombrero.

Así uno a uno fueron pasando para seleccionar su casa lamentablemente Hermione quedo en Gryffindor y Ron gruño, hasta que llegó el turno de Harry donde el comedor se silenció por completo tardando bastante su selección hasta que el sombrero grito ¡GRYFINDOR! Todos estallaron en aplausos y los gemelos empezaron a gritar ¡Tenemos a Potter! ¡Tenemos a Potter!

Cuando llego mi turno Ron solo me dio un apretón rápido mostrándome su apoyo.

-¡Weasley, Astrid! – me llamo McGonagall, camine rumbo al taburete mis demás hermanos desde la mesa de Gryffindor solo sonreían tranquilizándome, mi mayor miedo al probarme el sombrero y que se diera cuenta de que yo no era una Weasley. La profesora me coloco el sombrero y pronto escuche una voz en mi cabeza.

-mmm… interesante, descuida pequeña yo también guardare tu secreto, lo único que me importa es escoger correctamente tu casa… - dice el sombrero – pero no es tan difícil veo todo con claridad tu perteneces sin duda alguna a ¡GRYFFINDOR! – anuncio el sombrero y mis hermanos estallaban de felicidad.

-¡Weasley, Ron! – mi hermano solo trago saliva y sube al taburete.

-¡GRYFFINDOR! – vuelve anunciar el sombrero después de él solo pasa Zabini Blaise que quedo en Slytherin.

La cena fue buena, un verdadero banquete hasta que se presentó Sir Nicolás enseñándonos porque le decían así dándonos a todos mucho asco, poco a poco fuimos conociéndonos así como a nuestra respectiva familia.

Dumbledore dijo unas cuantas palabras al terminar el banquete y Percy –por ser prefecto- nos dirigió hacia la sala común de Gryffindor enseñándonos las regla, los dormitorios y advertirnos de Peeves.

Las clases fueron muy aburridas todo lo que enseñaban –de teoría- ya lo sabía gracias a los libros de Dumbledore aunque mi clase favorita rápidamente fue Transformaciones con la profesora McGonagall quien hizo que su escritorio se convirtiera en un cerdo y viceversa, estaba segura de que con ella aprovecharía al máximo mi Metamorfomagia.

Al final de su clase solo yo y Hermione logramos hacer que una cerilla se convirtiera en una aguja ganando así cinco puntos para Gryffindor por cada una.

Cuando llegamos a Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras (DCAO) supe que sería un catástrofe total ya que el maestro era un completo cobarde.

Pronto fue viernes y milagrosamente mi hermano y Harry llegaron a tiempo a desayunar.

-¿Que tenemos hoy? – pregunto Harry sentándose frente a mi.

-No lo sé, he perdido mi horario – dijo Ron un tanto confundido.

-Tenemos pociones dobles con Slytherin – conteste sonriéndoles divertida – los gemelos dicen que Snape siempre favorece a los Slytherin pues él es jefe de su casa. –

-Bueno, ahora veremos si es verdad – dice Ron, en eso entraron las lechuzas y la velozmente la lechuza de Harry le entrego una carta a la cuál respondió rápidamente devolviéndosela a Hedwig quien salió igual de veloz de lo que entro.

El maestro Snape era totalmente exigente con las pociones y decir que se enojaba cuando le llevabas la contra era poco, aún así estoy segura de que saldría bien en esa materia.

La clase paso en interrogar a Harry sobre sus conocimientos de la magia queriéndolo humillarlo mientras el idiota de Malfoy solo reía de esto mientras Granger casi alcanza el techo con su brazo para contestar.

Conforme fue avanzando la clase también lo hizo la tensión de los Gryffindor nos fue separando por grupos de dos personas sin importarle si el compañero era del agrado del otro y más importante, de su misma casa, mi compañero fue una estúpida serpiente específicamente Draco Malfoy; Snape se paseaba entre los equipos para revisar la poción criticando a todos duramente salvo por nosotros.

Cuando termino la clase el único herido fue Neville que mezclo mal los ingredientes dando como resultado una desastrosa poción.

Pasamos el resto de la tarde en la casa de Hagrid conociendo a su mascota Fang quien cuando Hagrid nos abrió la puerta se lanzó contra Ron derribándolo al piso lamiéndole la cara y orejas, nosotros reíamos divertidos por lo ocurrido y luego de ayudar a Ron Fang vino a donde me encontraba y se recostó en mis pies.

Hablamos de diferentes cosas hasta que…

-Hagrid, este robo en Gringotts fue el mismo día que estuvimos – dijo Harry de repente – pudo haber sucedido mientras estábamos ahí – pero Hagrid solo desviaba la mirada tanto como podía.

-¿Quieren más pastel? – fue lo único que dijo Hagrid aunque se notaba en su voz los nervios. Al anochecer decimos regresar al castillo pero lo hicimos en silencio solo podía pensar en la forma en que reacciono Hagrid.

Una nueva semana paso rápidamente para llegar a jueves y con eso nuestra primera clase de vuelo, Granger nos daba un gran discurso sobre "El vuelo a través del tiempo" aunque cuando llego el correo se calló cosa que todos en la mesa del comedor agradecimos.

Bajamos rápidamente por el camino que nos llevaría al campo de Quidditch conde se daría la clase pero lamentablemente la compartíamos por los Slytherin.

-Pero que es lo que esperan – dijo Madame Hooch – cada uno al lado de una escoba ¡rápido! - así lo hicimos – estiren la mano derecha sobre su escoba y digan ¡arriba! -

-¡arriba! – dijimos todos pero solo la de unos pocos incluidos Harry, Malfoy y yo se levantaron.

Madame Hooch nos dio la instrucciones para volar pero cuando estábamos por hacerlo Neville pateo el pido antes de que Hooch sonara el silbato volando cada vez mas y mas alto hasta que se deslizo por la escoba cayendo estruendosamente en un ruido sordo y fracturándose la muñeca.


	5. Capítulo 5 Halloween

**N/A: SE QUE AL PRINCIPIO LA HISTORIA SERA UN POCO ABURRIDA PUES RELATA DESDE EL PRIMER LIBRO DE HARRY POTTER PERO ES NECESARIO PARA CUANDO APARESCA BELLA EN EL CUARTO LIBRO LOGREN ENTENDERLE ASI QUE LES PIDO UNA OPORTUNIDAD.**

Capítulo 5 Halloween

-¡No lo puedo creer! – dijimos Ron y yo cuando Harry nos dijo que sería el nuevo buscador de Gryffindor.

-Tengo que empezar a entrenar la semana que viene – dijo Harry – pero no se lo digan a nadie, Wood quiere mantenerlo en secreto –

En eso estábamos cuando se nos acercó Malfoy y compañía.

-Disfrutando tú última cena antes de regresar Potter – dice con burla

-Eres más valiente ahora que estas en tierra firme y tienes a tus amiguitos – dijo Harry fríamente.

-Qué te parece resolver todo esta noche, si quieres, un duelo de magos, solo varitas – dice retadoramente Malfoy – que pasa, nunca has escuchado hablar de los duelos de magos ¿verdad? – termina riendo.

-Por supuesto que si… -dice Ron.

-Así…? –

-Sí, yo soy su padrino, ¿cuál es el tuyo? – dije rápidamente, mi varita era mejor que la de Ron para duelos (de hecho mi varita era buena para todo tipo de encantamientos).

-Crab – respondió después de meditarlo un momento – a medianoche en el salón de los trofeos ya que nunca lo cierran – dice

Cuando Malfoy se fue Ron y yo le explicamos a Harry lo que era un duelo de magos cuando Ron le explico en que consistía el trabajo como "padrinos" en los duelos mágicos se asustó mucho –aunque no estoy segura muy bien por cuan de los dos-.

-Pero no tienes nada de que preocupare, lo más que pueden hacer Malfoy y tu es arrojarse chispas con la varita, ninguno sabe muchos hechizos como para hacerse daño, bueno solo Astrid, ella sola puede patearle el culo a Malfoy y compañía – dice mi hermano mirándome junto con Harry con algo de miedo a lo que yo solo les sonrió inocentemente.

-Disculpen – dice una molesta vez tras nosotros.

-Que no se puede comer en paz – dice Ron refiriéndose a Granger pero esta no le hizo caso.

-No pude evitar escuchar lo que ustedes y Malfoy dijeron –

-No esperaba otra cosa – murmure yo para que solo los chicos me escucharan.

-No deben de andar por las noches en los pasillos, que no piensan en los puntos que podría perder Gryffindor por su culpa cuando los atrapen ¡porque lo harán! Es muy egoísta de su parte – dice enojada.

-Pues para evitar que nos quien puntos deberías aprender a callar, porque no estudias eso en la biblioteca "El Silencio" – digo ya molesta y como siempre que esta Granger cerca mi color de cabello se torna rojizo-oscuro - además esto no es asunto ¡TUYO! –

-¡Adiós! – me secundan los chicos.

Cuando llego la noche a las 11:30 estábamos a punto de salir cuando…

-¡No puedo creer que de verdad hagan esto! – dice una molesta voz a la cual conocíamos bien.

-¡Tu! Vete a la cama – dijo Ron.

-Estuve a punto de decirle a su hermano, Percy es el prefecto y los puede detener –

-Bueno para detenernos tiene que estar aquí y como no lo veo… - dije mirándola fijamente - …vámonos chicos. –

Salimos rumbo al salón de los trofeos seguidos por una irritante Granger; cuando por fin nos dejaba en paz y regresaba hacia el retrato de la señora Gorda no se encontraba en él.

-Voy con ustedes – dijo nuevamente Granger, Ron iba a decir algo pero fue callado por Harry cuando de pronto escuchamos la respiración de alguien cercano a nosotros.

-Es Neville – dice Harry vimos que estaba dormido en un rincón pero se despertó cuando oyó los ruidos y como la Señora Gorda no estaba él también decidió acompañarnos.

¡Por fin! De nuevo en la Sala Común, el duelo era solo una trampa ara que Filch nos atrapara; ¡maldito Malfoy! Por tu culpa tuve que soportar el discurso de Granger lo peor de todo es que tenía razón además quién demonios tiene en una escuela un perro ¡GIGANTE de TRES CABEZAS!

Harry piensa que el paquete que robaron de Gringotts es lo que puede estar escondiendo el perro del tercer piso.

-Es algo muy valioso o muy peligroso – decía Ron

-o tal vez las dos cosas – siguió Harry

Lo único bueno de la desastrosa noche de ayer es que Granger se negaba a dirigirnos la palabra, cosa que agradecíamos.

La oportunidad de vengarnos de Malfoy llego gracias a Harry y sus dotes para el Quidditch cuando recibió nada más y nada menos que la nueva Nimbus 2000 con una nota que pedía no ser abierta en el comedor así que salimos rápidamente para poder abrirla cuando Malfoy nos intercepto pero el profesor Flitwick apareció después.

-Que pasa aquí, no estarán peleando ¿o sí? – dice el profesor.

-Potter tiene una escoba profesor – dice rápidamente Malfoy.

-sí, sí, está muy bien la profesora McGonagall me hablo de eso – dice de manera despreocupada pero fascinado, el profesor mira a Harry y dice - ¿Qué modelo es? –

-Una Nimbus 2000 – responde.

Subimos la escalera en un ataque de risa al ver la cara de furia y desconcierto que tenía Malfoy.

-¡Ja! Y pensar que todo fue gracias a que Malfoy robo la recordadora de Neville – dije entre risas.

-Sí, sino lo hubiera hecho yo no estaría en el equipo - dijo Harry sonriendo.

Así que te premiaron por quebrantar las reglas – dice la voz que tanto odio, nos dimos la vuelta y vimos a Granger subiendo las escaleras su vista estaba fija en el paquete de Harry.

-Pensé que no nos hablabas – dice Ron molesto.

-si por favor, sigue enojada – sigo yo

-Así es mejor – termina Harry mientras tanto ella se va con la frente en alto.

Entre las clases, las tareas y los amigos la escuela paso muy deprisa y pronto llego Halloween, el castillo tenía el delicioso olor de calabaza azada.

En la clase del profesor Flitwick anuncio que aprenderíamos a levitar objetos –un hechizo bastante básico- y nos colocó por parejas, a mí me tocó con Harry mientras lamentablemente a mi hermano le toco con Granger.

-No olviden el movimiento de muñeca que hemos estado practicando – dijo el maestro – agitar y golpear y digan: Wingardium Leviosa. –

-¡Wingardium Leviosa! – se escuchaba por todo el salón aunque no parecía funcionar, me tome un momento para calmar los nervios y dije

- Wingardium Leviosa – y en un instante la pluma que tenía en frente de mi empezó a levitar.

-Bien hecho señorita Weasley – dijo el profesor pero de un momento a otro la pluma de Seamus se prendió fuego prendiendo sus cejas, Harry (que era el más cercano a él) lo ayudo con su sombrero. Entonces escuche a Ron que decía:

-Winguadium Levioosa – mientras agitaba tanto su varita que por momento pensé que le sacaría el ojo a alguien.

-Lo dices mal – empezó Granger, ¡Ja! Ya se había tardado – es WIN-GAR-DIUM LE-VIO-SA - dijo enfatizando cada palabra; enfurecida, mi pelo se obscureció Ron es distraído pero no estúpido ni retrasado ¡¿QUIEN DEMONIOS SE CREEE PARA TRATARLO ASI!?

-Entonces hazlo tu si tanto sabes – dijo exasperado.

-Wingardium Leviosa – la pluma de Granger empezó a flotar "genial hermanito, tenías que hablar" pensé moleta.

-Miren la señorita Granger también lo ha logrado, cinco puntos para Gryffindor por cada una – dijo Flitwick

-No es raro que nadie la aguante… - empiezo yo

-…es una pesadilla, lo digo en serio – termina Ron

Alguien choco con Harry empujándole y notamos que era ella.

-Creo que los oyó – dijo Harry. Aunque sentí un poco de pena por ella JAMAS lo admitiría, después de todo solo decíamos la verdad.

-Y que – dijo Ron algo avergonzado, pues a pesar de todo mi hermano tiene un muy buen corazón. El resto de las clases no volvimos a escuchar nada de ella pero rumbo al comedor escuchamos a Parvati y Lavender decir que Hermione estaba en los baños lo que solamente enfureció más a Ron…

El banquete estaba increíble estábamos por servirnos cuando el profesor Quirrell entro corriendo con la cara de terror diciendo

-Un tr-tr-troll e-en la las ma-masmo-rras p-pens-é que de-debia sa-saber-lo – decía el pobre tartamudo. TODOS reaccionaron al mismo tiempo y comenzaron a gritar mientras Quirrell se desplomaba en el suelo; Dumbledore hizo salir de su varita fuegos artificiales y dijo

-Prefectos, lleven a sus grupos a los dormitorios de inmediato – seguimos al grupo que dirigía Percy y de pronto

-Ahora lo recuerdo – dijo Harry sujetándonos a Ron y a mí - ¡Hermione! –

-Qué pasa con ella – dice Ron todavía molesto a lo cual lo golpe en la nuca.

-Ella está en los baños sin saber del Troll, ¡Ronald Weasley! – dije cabreada.

-Creí que también te caía mal – dijo mi hermano

-Sí, pero eso no quiere decir que la quiera muerta

-Está bien – dijo con desgana - pero hay que tener cuidado por Percy –

Pronto nos escabullimos rumbo a los baños cuando oímos pasos detrás de nosotros.

-Percy – dijo Ron empujándonos tras un pilar de piedra pero nos dimos cuenta de que era Snape que caminaba deprisa

-¿A dónde se dirige? – me pregunte

-Sí, ¿porque no está en las mazmorras con el resto? – dijo Harry y me di cuenta que lo dije en voz alta.

-No tengo ni idea – respondió Ron – ¿no sienten un olor raro? – el olor putrefacto llego a nosotros y en eso un gruñido a lo lejos

-Ahí – dije señalando el final del pasillo, el troll era horrible, la cosa más fea que haya visto hasta ahora además de que no parecía muy inteligente, se detuvo en una puerta y después de un momento entro lentamente

-La llave está en la cerradura, podemos encerrarlo ahí – susurro Harry

-Buena idea – dijimos al unísono

-¡Eso! – decimos chocando las palmas después de encerrarlo

Estábamos a punto de regresar cuando escuchamos algo que nos congelo la sangre…


	6. Capítulo 6 Navidades

**N/A: SE QUE AL PRINCIPIO LA HISTORIA SERA UN POCO ABURRIDA PUES RELATA DESDE EL PRIMER LIBRO DE HARRY POTTER PERO ES NECESARIO PARA CUANDO APARESCA BELLA EN EL CUARTO LIBRO LOGREN ENTENDERLE ASI QUE LES PIDO UNA OPORTUNIDAD.**

Capítulo 6 Navidades

Un grito… un grito lleno de miedo, ese grito era nada más y nada menos que de Hermione Granger y el sonido provenía de la habitación donde se encontraba el Troll ¡POR MERLÍN LO ENCERRAMOS CON ELLA!...

-¡Oh no! – dijo Ron muy pálido

-Es el cuarto de baño de las niñas – dije golpeando a Harry con las manos

-Ahh… eso duele Astrid – dice un tanto molesto y confundido

-Esto fue tu culpa ¡solo lo empeoramos! – dije a punto de perder en control

-Tranquilízate por favor – dijo tomándome por los hombros

-Ok, lo siento, tenemos que ayudarla – dije serenándome, Harry abrió la puerta y entramos corriendo, Hermione estaba parada justo frente al troll petrificada esté estaba a punto de golpearla con su enorme mazo ni siquiera lo pensé cuando corrí junto a ella derribándola y evitando que el troll nos golpeara.

-¡Distráiganlo! – les grite a los chicos cuando el troll comenzó a caminar hacia nosotras.

El troll los vio y fue tras Harry levantando nuevamente su bastón.

-¡Hey! Cerebro de guisante – le grita ron desde el otro extremo tirándole todo lo que tenía a la mano.

El troll se distrajo de nuevo por la voz de Ron dándole a Harry tiempo de escabullirse mientras nos hacía señas para ir con él, Granger no reaccionaba así que me intente parar para ayudarla volví a caer de golpe por el horrible dolor que provenía de mi tobillo que estaba muy rojo e hinchado.

-No puedo, me duele – dije señalando mi tobillo a Harry quien nos miraba preocupado.

Entonces Harry de un momento a otro corrió y salto colocándose por detrás del Troll, pero este último no parecía darse cuenta del chico que tenía sobre su espalda hasta que le enterró su varita por la nariz, entonces empezó a chillar y moverse, agitando su bastón mientras Harry solo podía aferrarse más al monstruo.

Buscaba mi varita para ayudar a Harry pero no la encontraba…

-¡Haz algo! – le grito a Ron

-Wingardium Leviosa – dice "¿es en serio?" es lo único que piense, el mazo solo se comienza a levitar dejando al troll confundido y cuando levanta su pequeña cabeza para observarlo el mazo esté se deja caer fuertemente sobre su cabeza, el troll se balanceaba de atrás hacia delante de manera circular hasta que dando un último gruñido cayó al suelo un ruido sordo.

Harry me ayudo a levantarme del suelo aun jadeando por la falta de aire y le emoción del momento mientras Ron seguía con la varita en alto aun en guardia como esperando el momento que el troll reaccionara y Hermione…

-¿Es-está muerto? - …hablo por fin

-No lo creo –dice Harry – tal vez esta desmayado – responde mientras se encamina al troll sacando su varita de la nariz de esté.

Demasiado pronto se escucharon pisadas y se abrieron las puertas del baño de par en par dejando ver a los profesores McGonagall, Snape y Quirrell que al ver al troll solo se le escapo un gemido y agarrándose al pecho se dejó caer en un inodoro vomitando; Snape solo miraba al troll sin poder creerlo y McGonagall nos miraba furiosa

-¡En que estaban pensando! – Grita muy enfadada mirándonos a Harry, Ron y a mí, creo que no había visto a Hermione -¡tienen suerte de seguir con vida! – grita.

–deberían estar en la sala común – dice Snape quien le dirigía una mirada envenenada a Harry.

Ninguno de nosotros sabía que decir, Ron seguía con la varita en el aire, Harry miraba al suelo avergonzado y yo por primera vez no sabía cómo defenderme además de que el dolor en mi tobillo incrementaba provocando que hiciera muecas de dolor.

-Profesora McGonagall, ellos me estaban buscando a mí – dijo Hermione "tan callada que estaba ya me había olvidado de ella" pensé.

-¡HERMIONE GRANGER! – vocifero McGonagall

-Yo… venia buscando al troll, pensé que podía vencerlo por lo que he leído del tema – dice titubeante – Astrid evito que me golpeara con el mazo, Harry salto sobre él y le encajo su varita y Ron usando el Wingardium Leviosa lo golpeo con su mazo, sin ellos aquí yo hubiera muerto –

-En ese caso… ¡Granger eres una tonta! – Dice y yo frunzo el ceño – como pensabas derrotarlo tu sola, por esto Gryffindor tendrá cinco puntos menos y sino estas herida regresa a la sala común. –

La profesora una vez que Hermione se fue volteo a vernos aún bastante enfadada pero en menor medida.

-Puedo ver que está herida señorita Weasley, aun así los tres tuvieron mucha suerte ningún novato habría derrotado a esta montaña, serán cinco puntos para Gryffindor por cada uno, ahora señor Weasley acompañe a su hermana con Madame Pomfrey una vez que la cure regresen de inmediato a la sala común

Los tres salimos en silencio Ron y Harry me acompañaron a la enfermería y cuando por fin regresamos a la Sala de Gryffindor ya casi no había nadie pero el banquete seguía ahí mientras que Hermione estaba un poco apartada supongo que esperándonos, llegando a la mesa del banquete se produjo una pausa un tanto incomoda y sin mirarnos dijimos al unísono "GRACIAS" para después comenzar a comer.

Está de más decir que desde ese día nos hicimos amigos los cuatro pues algunas cosas al compartirlas te hace unirte y definitivamente vencer a un troll esta entre ellas.

Llego noviembre y junto con él: el frio, cada mañana el suelo amanecía con escarcha y Hagrid descongelando las escobas de la escuela para las clases de vuelo en el campo de Quidditch con eso también se acercaba el primer partido de Quidditch de Harry después de tanto entrenamiento pero aunque se dijo que sería sorpresa que el nuevo jugador seria Harry pronto se rego el rumor mientras los Gryffindor lo apoyaban diciendo "lo harás bien" los Slytherin lo molestaban constantemente con "solo serás un desastre".

Con los entrenamientos y clases, Harry no tenía tiempo para nada mas pero gracias a Hermione y yo pudo hacer todas sus tareas e incluso entenderlas

Mientras tanto, Hermione desde la aventura con el troll se volvió más agradable y también era más flexible conforme a las reglas cosa que nos gustó y aunque descubrí que podía ser una persona agradable de vez en cuando teníamos nuestras peleas y los chicos tenían que intervenir cosa que era difícil pues Ron siempre estaba de mi lado –como no si es mi hermano- mientras Harry tenía que jugar un papel neutro.

El tan esperado día había llegado pero Harry –supongo que debido a los nervios- se sentía mal y casi no comió por más que los intentos de los demás por animarlo solo lo empeoraban

-¡Quieren callarse! Esto no lo está ayudando – digo yo un tanto molesta agarrando a Harry de la mano poniéndonos de pie – síganos ustedes dos – dije ahora a Ron y Hermione

Prácticamente arrastre a Harry hasta la sala de trofeos

-¿Qué dice ahí? – le dije señalando un trofeo en específico mientras Ron y Hermione compartían una mirada confusa, se acomodó los lentes

-"James Potter mejor jugador de Quidditch en el puesto de buscador" – recito

-¿Ahora lo entiendes?... lo llevas en la sangre, tu padre fue el mejor y tú también, después de todo era la primera vez que montabas una escoba y ganaste un puesto como buscador, se que te lo han dicho pero realmente eres bueno y lo harás muy bien solo tienes que creer en ti – concluí

-Es-está bien – dice Harry con una sonrisa pero ligeramente sonrojado – vamos chicos, tenemos que ir al campo de Quidditch –

El partido de Quidditch fue genial pues ganamos aunque Harry casi se cae de su escoba; pocos días después hablamos con Hagrid acerca del perro del tercer piso, quien diría que un perro que daba tanto miedo se llamaría Fluffy además de que solo Hagrid tendría una mascota así, aunque no nos creyó cuando le dijimos que Snape quería robar lo que custodiaba Fluffy.

Era diciembre y con eso las frías tormentas azotaron a Hogwarts. Las vacaciones navideñas llegaron pronto Molly y Arthur irían a visitar a Charlie a Rumanía mientras que Percy, los gemelos Ron y yo nos quedaríamos a festejar las navidades en Hogwarts aunque al principio no estaba muy entusiasmada pero me di cuenta de que estas sería mi primer navidad real acompañada de mis amigos y familia.

Con la mayoría de los alumnos en sus casas en el colegio estaba prácticamente desierto y tenía el dormitorio solo para mí, en la víspera de navidad lo único que pude pensar era en lo afortunada que soy al estar en Hogwarts y de haber salido de aquel infierno, de haber conocido a los que ahora son mi familia –los Weasley- y mis amigos Harry y Hermione –que aunque Granger aún es un tanto molesta y peleamos la puedo considerar mi amiga- y sin más, me fui a la cama.

Ya era de mañana y cuál fue mi sorpresa al encontrar al pie de mi cama vi algunos regalos.

El primer regalo que tome fue el de Molly era un suéter tejido a mano color gris que resaltaban mis ojos con una "C" escrita, también una rica porción de mi pastel casero favorito –chocolate ¡jumy! – que devore de inmediato, el siguiente que era de Hagrid eran unas sencillas pero hermosas pulseras, seguido de un collar que parecía de oro blanco con una gema rosa en forma de corazón, tenía una nota que decía _"jama sestaras sola, espero que te guste" _ me lo puse de inmediato y aunque busque quien me lo había enviado pero no tenía remitente; el ultimo regalo era de Dumbledore y al abrirlo me encontré con una caja de música que cuando la abrí una bella melodía tipo nana comenzó a sonar aunque me sonaba conocida me relajo de inmediato.

Fui a ver a los chicos para bajar al banquete y me encontré con que también estaban los gemelos tratando de convencer a Ron de ponerse el suéter de mamá.

-Porque no te has puesto el tuyo… -dijo Fred

-…vamos pruébatelo, es muy bonito y abrigador – termino George

-Odio el rojo oscuro – se quejaba molesto Ron mientras se lo ponía – ustedes no llevan las iniciales de sus nombres

-porque nosotros no somos estúpidos todos… - decía Fred

-Dejen de molestar a Ron – dije interrumpiendo al último y asustando a todos que al parecer no me habían escuchado hablar

-Vamos querida Astrid, solo estábamos hablando además el no se quiere poner el suéter que envió mamá – estaba por hablar cuando

-¿¡qué está pasando aquí!? – dijo una voz sobre saltándonos de nuevo a todo, era Percy quien debajo de su brazo llevaba el suéter Weasley y cuando los gemelos empezaron…

-"P" de Prefecto – dijo Gred – vamos pruébatelo

-Todos tenemos uno hasta Harry tiene uno – agrego Feorge

-Dejen de molestar no me lo voy a poner – dijo irritado Percy

-Vamos Percy – dije lo más tierna que pude – por favorrr – termine con diciendo con ojos de cachorro abandonado

-am… yo… este… - balbuceaba tratando de evitar mi mirada, sabía que estaba funcionando – n-no… ¡oh está bien! ¡Lo hare! Pero deja de mirare así – dijo rendido

-eso – gritamos los gemelos y yo al unísono chocando las manos

-ah y hoy no te sentaras con los prefectos – dice George – es navidad y te sentaras con nosotros – agrego

-pero… - decía dudando

-por favor Percy, quiero que esta navidad sea especial – dije yo, sabiendo que me entendería.

-Está bien, así será – dijo el dándome un beso en la frente

La cena fue muy buena llena de ricos manjares, regalos sorpresa y acompañados de mis seres queridos sin duda alguna ha sido una navidad digna de recordar.

Regresamos a la sala común donde Ron y Harry quisieron jugar una partida de ajedrez mágico mientras que Percy quiso ayudarle a Harry yo estaba abrazado a Fred encima de su regazo con los pies sobre George enfrente de la chimenea en un cómodo silencio disfrutando de la tranquilidad y paz que todos transmitíamos.

Estaba en mi habitación sin poder dormir debido a la fuerte tormenta de nieve que se desataba fuera, así que me dirigí al único lugar donde podría dormir.

-Ron… Ron, despierta – digo sacudiéndolo – vamos Ron, hazte a un lado – dije susurrando para no despertar a Harry

-mmm… Astrid pero que te pasa… déjame dormir – dice adormilado

-Hazme un lugar… no puedo dormir hay una tormenta afuera –

-Así que es eso – haciéndose a un lado – ven pequeña – me acuesto a su lado y me abraza cobijándome – no te pasara nada yo siempre te protegeré – es lo único que escucho antes de dormir profundamente.

**POV HARRY**

Hoy sin duda ha sido la mejor navidad que he tenido, recibí obsequios algo que no esperaba sobretodo uno muy especial pues le había pertenecido a mi padre y en compañía de los Weasley no pudo ser mejor; hace un rato que no puedo dormir, en cambio Ron cayó rendido al tocar la almohada.

Escuche unos pasos y decidí hacerme el dormido, tal vez eran los gemelos que querían jugarnos una broma.

-Ron… -dice una voz– Ron despierta, vamos Ron… hazte a un lado – murmura Astrid

-Hazme un lugar no puedo dormir hay una tormenta afuera – "al parecer le tiene miedo" pienso

-Así que es eso… ven pequeña – dice mientras que escucho un ruido – no te pasara nada yo siempre te protegeré – es lo último que dice Ron antes de volver a dormir, espero un momento para estar seguro de que duermen, abro los ojos y observo que están abrazados, después de momento sonrió haciéndome la promesa de protegerla también los Weasley sobretodo Ron y Astrid se han convertido en mi familia junto con Hermione. Siempre los protegería.

El sueño no llegaba a mi así que porque no sacarle provecho a la capa de invisibilidad y buscar a Nicolás Flamel en la sección prohibida.

**N/A: SE QUE AL PRINCIPIO LA HISTORIA SERA UN POCO ABURRIDA PUES RELATA DESDE EL PRIMER LIBRO DE HARRY POTTER PERO ES NECESARIO PARA CUANDO APARESCA BELLA EN EL CUARTO LIBRO LOGREN ENTENDERLE ASI QUE LES PIDO UNA OPORTUNIDAD.**


	7. Capítulo 7 Norberto y Castigo

Gracias Meerr por leer mi historia y dejar comentarios :D

**N/A: SE QUE AL PRINCIPIO LA HISTORIA SERA UN POCO ABURRIDA PUES RELATA DESDE EL PRIMER LIBRO DE HARRY POTTER PERO ES NECESARIO PARA CUANDO APARESCA BELLA EN EL CUARTO LIBRO LOGREN ENTENDERLE ASI QUE LES ****PIDO UNA OPORTUNIDAD.**

* * *

Capítulo 7 Norberto y castigo

-Pudiste habernos despertado – dijo Ron mientras desayunábamos

-Pueden venir hoy en la noche – contesto Harry – quiero enseñarles el espejo –

-Me gustaría conocer a tus padres – dije con interés

-Y yo quiero ver a toda su familia, todos los Weasley – responde muy emocionado – pueden enseñarme a sus demás hermanos y a todos… - agrega mientras yo me tenso

-Puedes verlos cuando quieras – dice Ron notando mi cambio de humor "¿Qué pasara cuando la familia Weasley aparezca y yo no este entre ellos?" me pregunto "se supone que nadie debe de saber quién soy realmente –bueno ni yo misma lo sé- por otro lado si aparecen las familias de las personas, tal vez, por fin sepa algo de la mía" pensé, los sentimientos encontrados me tenían muy estresada era en lo único que podía pensar después de desayunar.

El resto del día fue igual debatiéndome internamente en que hacer y cómo enfrentar lo que el espejo me mostrara.

Llevábamos cerca de una hora buscando el espejo, Ron estaba molesto y cada rato murmuraba que estaba cansado y que volviéramos para que poder dormir, ni Harry ni yo lo tomábamos realmente en serio así que seguimos caminando hasta que después de media hora por fin lo encontramos Harry salió corriendo quitándose la capa para llegar al espejo.

-Vez – dijo Harry señalando el espejo.

-No puedo ver nada – dice Ron acercándose a él, yo por otro lado me quede cerca de la puerta pues tenía miedo de los que el espejo les mostraría.

-Mira, míralos a todos… son muchos – dice extasiado.

-Solo puedo verte a ti – digo yo acercándome lentamente.

-¡Vamos! Ponte donde estoy yo – dice tomando a Ron por el brazo y colocándolo en el sitio donde estaba.

Por más que lo intentara no podía ver más allá del espejo que a Harry y Ron viendo al espejo pero de un segundo Ron tenía una cara maravillada y los ojos perdidos en lo que sea que el espejo le mostraba.

-Estoy solo, pero muy diferente – empieza Ron antes de que le pudiéramos preguntar – soy mayor y estoy delgado, porto una insignia de prefecto y sostengo la copa de las casas junto con la de Quidditch… ¿Creen que esta cosa muestre el futuro? – nos pregunta.

-No, no es eso, Harry vio a sus padres pero ellos ya están muertos… - contesto - ¡muévete Ron! Hay algo extraño en este espejo – término empujándolo y colocándome frente al espejo.

Después de un momento la visión frente a mí cambia totalmente estoy frente a mi "yo" adulto –supongo pues se parece demasiado- el paisaje consistía en una hermosa casa con un increíble jardín con grandes árboles y bellas flores, a mis costados los más cercanos eran los Weasley pero cada quien se abrazaban a lo que me imagino serían sus parejas pero no podía ver sus rostros, eran confusos, no definidos mientras que a Ginny la abrazaba un chico fornido e igualmente su rostro no estaba definido; también junto a ellos había muchas personas más que no lograba reconocer sus rostros eran más definidos pero aun así no los podía reconocer. En la imagen que observaba transmitía mucho amor y cariño, era como me sentía junto a los Weasley ese sentimiento de familiaridad pero cuando intente entender esto algo más llamo mi atención justo atrás de donde yo me encontraba algo cambio… era un hombre, que me era familiar pero a la vez desconocido, el me abrazaba y entonces mi "yo" del espejo hizo ademan de estar cargando algo entre sus brazos… el hombre y "yo" miraban a ese bulto entre mis brazos con amor y devoción pero entonces este levanto su mirada y me vio directamente y sus…. ¡SUS OJOS! Esos ojos tan conocidos para mi e inconfundibles….

-¿Qué vez Astrid? – preguntan los chicos al unísono

-Y-yy-yo – tartamudeo y al parecer es lo único que puedo hacer, los chicos me observan confundidos pero muy interesados antes de que pudieran decir algo más se escuchan ruidos afuera de la habitación por lo que nos colocamos la capa rápidamente y justo en ese momento entra la Señora Norris que al no encontrar nada –al menos visible – se marcha por lo que al estar seguros de que ya no estaba corrimos hacia los dormitorios prácticamente arrastrando a Harry pues el se quería quedar.

Tiempo después Harry nos dijo lo que Dumbledore le conto acerca del espejo; Se llamaba _El espejo de Oeced _y se supone que muestra tu mayor y profundo deseo del corazón, pero eso era imposible yo no… no podía desear eso… JAMAS, no podía, era imposible; por el resto de las vacaciones decidí olvidar lo que vi en el espejo pero a veces era verdaderamente imposible.

El resto de las vacaciones fueron aburridas pero tranquilas. Cuando Hermione se enteró que Harry estuvo vagando por las noches se molestó mucho –algunas cosas no cambiaban- erro aun así se desilusiono cuando no pudimos encontrar nada sobre Flamel. Yo estaba segura que había leído sobre él en algunos de los libros que me dio Dumbledore aunque no recordaba que.

Hermione logro encontrar un libro donde hablaban de Flamel

_"Nicolás Flamel, es el único descubridor conocido de la piedra filosofal... El antiguo estudio de la Alquimia está relacionado con el descubrimiento de la Piedra Filosofal, una sustancia que tiene poderes asombrosos, puede transformar cualquier metal en oro, también produce el elixir de la vida que hace inmortal al que lo bebe... la única piedra que existe pertenece a Nicolás Flamel"_

-Ahora lo entiendo, lo que custodia el perro del tercer piso es la Piedra Filosofal – digo

-No es raro que Snape la quiera – Ron murmura

-No es raro que alguien la quiera – corrige Harry

El partido de Quidditch contra Hufflepuff fue muy rápido ya que solo duro cinco minutos en los que Harry atrapo la Snitch marcando un nuevo record.

* * *

Las vacaciones de pascua fueron llenas de trabajos y estudios, se acercaban los exámenes y no podíamos hacer otra cosa que estudiar

Pero nos dimos el tiempo para ir a visitar a Hagrid y que así resolviera las dudas sobre lo que custodiaba Fluffy.

-Nos preguntábamos si hay algo más que custodia la piedra además de Fluffy que puedas decirnos – dice Harry

-¡por supuesto que no puedo! – dijo Hagrid muy enfadado – no lo sé y aunque lo supiera ustedes cuatro ya saben demasiado –

-Vamos Hagrid - dije mientras miraba a Hermione significativamente y ella entendió de inmediato – tu sabes todo lo que pasa aquí en Hogwarts… -

- … en quien más confiaría Dumbledore lo suficiente para pedirle ayuda además de ti – termino Hermione, alagarlo era la mejor forma de que nos ayudara los chicos nos observaban con orgullo pues se notaba que estaba funcionando.

-Bueno supongo que no tiene nada de malo que lo sepan después de todo – Hagrid dijo – fue el profesor Flitwick, Sprout, Quirrell, McGonagall, Dumbledore por supuesto y ¡ah! Snape – termino

-¿Podemos abrir una ventana? Hace mucho calor – dice Harry.

-No puedo chicos, lo siento – dice mirando de reojo el fuego. Ron y yo también lo vimos, un huevo y no de cualquiera, era un huevo de dragón que se encontraba en el centro de la chimenea.

-¿Dónde lo conseguiste? – pregunta Ron

-Me lo gane – responde feliz

-¡Hagrid eso está mal! Es ilegal tener un dragón – le reprende Hermione pero esté solo le ignoro.

Paso una semana en la que pudimos convencer a Hagrid de deshacernos de Norberto –así llamo al dragón- y mandarlo a Rumanía después de que mordiera a Ron y casi le arrancara un dedo así que nos comunicamos con Charlie quien envió a sus amigos que nos esperarían en lo alto de la torre de astronomía el sábado en la noche pero Ron sin querer dejo la carta de Charlie en el libro de la biblioteca que Malfoy tomo así que intentamos cambiar la fecha de entrega pero ya era muy tarde y con o sin Malfoy teníamos que entregar a Norberto

El plan era el siguiente con la capa de invisibilidad iríamos en la noche Harry y yo con la jaula de Norberto para entregarle a los amigos de Charlie, los chicos nos esperarían en la sala común mientras Hermione cuidaba a Ron pues su herida estaba muy inflamada.

¡¿COMO PUDIMOS SER TA ESTÚPIDOS?! Dejamos la capa en la torre y Filch nos cacho y nos llevó con McGonagall ¡ahhh! Por si fuera poco nos quitaron puntos 50 puntos por cada uno y ahora la mayoría de Gryffindor nos odiaban e insultaban –no es que me importara tampoco pero Harry se vio muy afectado- todavía nos faltaba el castigo de McGonagall así que a la hora del desayuno nos llegó una nota que decía

_"su castigo será hoy a las 11 de la noche el señor Filch los esperara en el vestíbulo de entrada. Firma M. McGonagall"_

Llegada la noche caminábamos rumbo al vestíbulo y nos encontramos con Malfoy quien también había sido castigado, Filch nos encamino a fuera del castillo caminando a través de los jardines rumbo a la cabaña de Hagrid pero al ver nuestras caras de alivio nos dijo que entraríamos al Bosque Prohibido.

Escuchen con cuidado porque no quiero que salgan heridos – dijo Hagrid muy serio cuando llegábamos al límite del bosque y nos señalaba un sendero – ven eso… ¿eso plateado? Es sangre de unicornio, alguien o algo los está hiriendo, este es el segundo en una semana… - dijo afligido – tenemos que buscarlo y ayudarlo –

-¿Cómo lo haremos? – pregunté – si lo encontramos y esta herido de gravedad solo quedaría una cosa por hacer ¿no? –

-Si Astrid, tendríamos que acabar con su dolor, también tenemos que encontrar al causante de todo esto y detenerlo – afirma

-¡espera! - Dice Malfoy con miedo – dices que esa cosa los ataca pero que pasara si nos lastima a nosotros –

-Si estás conmigo y con Fang no habrá nadie que los quiera atacar, nos dividiremos en dos pero les advierto que él es un cobarde – termino señalando al perro.

-Entonces yo voy contigo – dijo rápidamente Malfoy

-cobarde – dijimos al tiempo Harry y yo lo cual nos causó una pequeña sonrisa

-Entonces bien – se notaba que Hagrid no quería ir con Malfoy – ustedes chicos irán juntos con Fang por favor tengan cuidado, si encuentran al unicornio saquen chispas verdes con su varia… -

- … y si tenemos problemas sacamos chispas rojas, Hagrid no te preocupes de acuerdo – digo despreocupada

Cuando nos separamos de Hagrid, Harry se puso nervioso contagiándome a mí pero recordé _"no se debe demostrar miedo ni debilidad" _pensé, tenía que estar en alerta y las emociones solo nublarían mis instintos –al menos eso decían los libros que me dio Albus sobre luchas y duelos- pasamos un rato en silencio hasta que Harry hablo.

-¿Pero porque unicornios? No lo entiendo – dice confundido

-Veras Harry, el unicornio es el ser mágico más puro que existe – digo – y el lastimarlos… - no pude continuar porque escuchamos ruido seguimos caminando hasta que lo vimos.

Frente a nosotros una creatura tétrica con una capa obscura alimentándose de un moribundo unicornio, Fang de verdad era un cobarde e inmediatamente salió corriendo tirando la lámpara de aceite apagándola al instante, la extraña criatura nos escuchó y pronto se puso en guardia pero nosotros no podíamos movernos.

A Harry le empezó a doler la cicatriz y yo por fin pude reaccionar cargando la ballesta que Hagrid nos prestó por seguridad.

-¡!Manda las chispas rojas! – grite a Harry, me preparaba para disparar pero la criatura se levantó volando hacia nosotros, apunte hacia su pecho y esté cayó al piso pero de un momento al oro se volvió a levantar aun con la flecha en su pecho y levanto lo que supuse era su mano y agitándola de izquierda a derecha y la ballesta salió disparada de mis manos chocando estruendosamente contra un árbol.

Ahora realmente estaba asustada y no me importaba demostrarlo, Harry ya había mandado las chispas rojas y yo solo rogaba porque Hagrid llegara a tiempo para salvarnos o por lo menos vengarnos.

Harry me puso detrás de él intentándome proteger de ese extraño ser, de pronto sentí que algo en mi interior se movía, era cálido y muy poderoso no sabía que estaba pasando ni mucho menos lo que era pero muy pronto se liberó, pude ver como una extraña energía salía de mi cuerpo y nos envolvía en una especie de burbuja azul claro casi blando pero al parecer yo era la única que la podía ver pues Harry seguía tenso frente a mí y el ser seguía avanzando lentamente hacia nosotros.

Lo que pareció horas apenas fueron segundos o tal ves un par de minutos, la criatura avanzaba cada vez mas y mas cerca de nosotros yo solo esperaba que esta extraña energía fuera suficiente para protegernos….

**N/A: SE QUE AL PRINCIPIO LA HISTORIA SERA UN POCO ABURRIDA PUES RELATA DESDE EL PRIMER LIBRO DE HARRY POTTER PERO ES NECESARIO PARA CUANDO APARESCA BELLA EN EL CUARTO LIBRO LOGREN ENTENDERLE ASI QUE LES PIDO UNA OPORTUNIDAD.**


	8. Capítulo 8 Enfrentamiento

Gracias Meerr por tus comentarios así como también a las que me agregaron a favoritos o en alertas

**N/A: SE QUE AL PRINCIPIO LA HISTORIA SERA UN POCO ABURRIDA PUES RELATA DESDE EL PRIMER LIBRO DE HARRY POTTER PERO ES NECESARIO PARA CUANDO APARESCA BELLA EN EL CUARTO LIBRO LOGREN ENTENDERLE ASI QUE LES PIDO UNA OPORTUNIDAD.**

Capítulo 8 enfrentamiento

Me encuentro envuelta en esta oscuridad, no sé dónde estoy, ni que sucedió, no lo puedo recordar tampoco sentía mi cuerpo, en realidad, no sentía nada…

De lo único que era consiente era del extraño cansancio, fatiga y pesadez en mi cuerpo.

-¿No hay ningún cambio? – escuche a lo lejos

-Ninguno – respondió una luego de un suspiro

-Ella va a estar bien - murmuro otra

-Lo sé, pero eso no evita que me preocupe por ella – dijo la primera voz que se me hacía tan familiar aún más que las otras dos

-Lo siento… lo siento yo… yo debí protegerla – dijo la segunda voz can rabia e impotencia, pero entonces la extraña neblina que se encontraba en mi mente su fue disipando lentamente

-Tu no tuviste la culpa – dijeron las voces que reconocí como Ron y Hermione el primero lo dijo con resignación y la segunda con cansancio y dulzura como intentando consolarlo "pero ¿Por qué, que había pasado?" pensé, pero de pronto los recuerdos llegaron a mí.

"_**Frente a nosotros se encontraba una criatura tétrica con una capa obscura inclinada sobre un moribundo unicornio alimentándose de él, Fang salió corriendo inmediatamente tirando la lámpara de aceite apagándola al instante, la extraña criatura nos escuchó y pronto se puso en guardia aunque nosotros no podíamos movernos. Era como si las cosas sucedieran en cámara lenta para después moverse a gran velocidad, Harry se llevó una mano a su cicatriz, yo me prepare cargando la ballesta de Hagrid lista para disparar…**_

_**-¡Manda las chispas rojas! – grito a Harry, me preparaba para disparar pero la criatura se levantó volando hacia nosotros, apunte hacia su pecho y dispare… cayó al suelo estrepitosamente pero de un momento a otro se volvió a levantar moviendo lo que supuse era su mano y la ballesta salió disparada de entre mis manos antes de que pudiera volver a cargarla chocando ruidosamente contra un árbol.**_

_**Ahora estaba realmente asustada y no me importaba demostrarlo, Harry ya había enviado las chispas y solo rogaba que Hagrid llegara a tiempo para salvarnos o ya por lo menos vengarnos.**_

_**Harry me puso detrás de él intentando protegerme de ese extraño ser, de un momento a otro sentí que algo en mi interior se movía, era algo cálido y muy poderosos –lo podía sentir- no sabía lo que era ni lo que estaba pasando hasta que de pronto se liberó, pude ver como una extraña energía salía de mi cuerpo y nos envolvía en una especie de burbuja azul claro casi blanco pero al parecer yo era la única que la podía ver… todo esto que para mí parecían horas solo fueron unos cuantos segundos, delante de nosotros la criatura se nos acercaba lentamente a nosotros que nos encontrábamos indefensos, imploraba que esta extraña energía fuera suficiente para protegernos.**_

_**Harry me seguía protegiendo con su cuerpo pero algo me decía que no sería suficiente la bestia frente a nosotros estaba preparada para golpear, para atacar, para matar…**_

_**No sé como pero lo sabía, el ataque seria mortal y el impacto lo recibiría Harry, no podía permitirlo además de que la sola idea de que eso pasara me hacía sentir enferma, no podía hacer nada y me sentía totalmente impotente. Abrace a Harry rodeándolo por la cintura con mis abrazos, estaba preparada, la extraña energía que nos rodeaba me decía que nos protegería, separe mis piernas dándome estabilidad y apoyándolas fuertemente, mi agarre en Harry se volvió mucho más fuerte y estaba segura que le dolía pero en ese momento era lo que menos me importaba**_

_**Justo en el momento que ese ser nos atacó con mucha más fuerza de la que me imagine tener nos hice voltear quedando Harry detrás de mí –voltearlo fue fácil pues no se lo esperaba- el impacto en mi espalda fue tan fuerte que sentí como me impulsaba volando por los aires soltando en algún momento a Harry de lo único que fui consiente después de eso fue de un gran dolor en la cabeza y un choque con lo que supongo era un árbol y aun al borde la inconsciencia pude escuchar a lo lejos la voz de alguien llamándonos…**_

_**-¡Harry!... ¡Astrid! – luego, todo fue oscuridad."**_

-Si lo tuve – dice Harry con pesar

-n-no… no es así – digo con voz ronca

-¡Astrid! – dicen al unísono y ron se lanza a abrazarme delicadamente

-Chicos… que… - murmuro mientras le devuelvo el abrazo buscando con la mirada a Harry – ¿qué paso? ¿Estás bien? – intente levantarme pero una fuerte punzada en mi espalda me lo impidió

-no, no te muevas, te puedes hacer más daño… lo siento, lo siento Astrid yo… yo… - dice con voz entrecortada, su cara, su mirada, sus ojos, todo en él me partió el alma, transmitía tanto miedo, dolor, arrepentimiento que no pude evitar reprimir un sollozo.

-¡Le has hecho llorar! Es mejor que te vayas Harry – dijo con voz hosca y muy hostil, haciendo que Harry se viera aun peor

-basta, que te sucede Ronald…? – pregunte sin levantar la voz por su extraño comportamiento

-¡¿que que me pasa?! Te parece poco que estés aquí por culpa de el – dice alterado

-No… no fue su culpa fu… - intente explicarle mientras mi llanto se hacía más fuerte a causa de Ron, él nunca me había levantado la voz

-¡perfecto! Ahora defiéndelo –

-¡no! No lo… - no termine de decir cuando él ya había abandonado la habitación haciendo más profundo mi llanto – ¡Ron! ¡Ron! – le grite pero no regreso

-Voy… voy a buscarlo – dijo Hermione saliendo rápidamente. Después de un momento Harry se acercó tratando de consolarme pero se notaba que estaba igual o peor que yo

-¿Qué sucedió Harry? – le pregunte

POV HARRY

-¿Que sucedió Harry? – me pregunto "¿qué sucedió? Que mi mejor amigo me odia por no haber protegido a su hermanita, que ella fue quien lo hizo, la que nos protegió" pensé

-¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas? – le pregunte tomando su mano

-Es un poco confuso pero lo último que recuerdo es a alguien gritando nuestros nombres – dijo ella

-Todo sucedió muy rápido e incluso para mi es algo confuso… - dije tratando de no perderme en los recuerdos – el que nos llamaba era Hagrid pero aún estaba lejos, corrí hacia ti después de que te impactaras con ese enorme árbol cubriéndote con mi cuerpo y cuando la criatura intento atacar de nuevo un centauro apareció y lo ahuyento, cuando llego Hagrid el centauro nos ayudó a traerte al castillo pues tu espalda estaba muy mal y la herida sangraba mucho, Hagrid no podía cargarte por miedo a lastimarte más… - tome una pausa – estabas… estabas muy mal, incluso Malfoy estaba preocupado, te veías muy pálido, tu cabello estaba totalmente blanco y tu pulso muy lento… pero gracias a Madame Pomfrey ella curo tus heridas y Snape te preparo una poción para darte energía estas mejor, has estado dos días inconsciente

-oh… pero – la vi dudar un segundo – porque Ron… ¿Por qué te trato así? ¿a qué se refería? – pregunto preocupada

-El… el me culpa de lo que paso, yo le conte todo lo que paso, lo que recuerdo asi que… - no pude continuar pues se me quebró la voz y comencé a llorar pude sentri como me jalaba hacia ella y me abrazaba mientras yo hacia lo mismo tratando de no lastimarla

-Basta… no fue tu culpa, de nadie lo fue – dijo con voz suave – Ron esta equivocado

-Pero yo... - intente decir

-No Harry, no fue, no es, ni será tu culpa, mi hermano es un idiota de acuerdo...-me consolaba mientras acariciaba mi pelo... Así estuvimos no sabía cuánto hasta que nos separamos después de un buen rato

-Gracias... -digo

-¿por qué? - dice frunciendo el ceño

-de no culparme, de consolarme... de todo –

-no tienes porque eres mi mejor amigo aparte de Ron, te quiero mucho - dice - ...y como sé que yo también soy tu mejor amiga tengo el derecho de decirte que la próxima vez que te culpes te pateare el trasero - termino riendo y yo con ella

-De acuerdo - dije entre risas y pude escuchar la puerta abrirse nuevamente

POV ASTRID

Pude escuchar la puerta abrirse voltee a ver esperando encontrarme con Hermione o tal vez Ron pero nunca imagine encontrarme a la persona frente a mi…

-Potter la hora de visitas a acabado - dice con voz seca acercándose a mi cama y colocándose al otro lado de está

-Estaba por irme - dice Harry con voz contenida - te quiero - dice tiernamente mientras besa mi frente - mañana vendré a visitarte yo solo sonrió mientras digo

-yo también, hasta mañana –

-Cómo se siente señorita_ Weasley_ -su tono ya no era tan seco sino más gentil y pude notar que pronunciaba entre dientes el apellido Weasley, como si le molestara "debe ser mi imaginación" me digo- debe sentirse adolorida y cansada –

-Mejor profesor Snape, de hecho no lo había sentido, solo un poco de dolor cuando me desperté e intente levantarme pero Harry me lo impidió - cuando mencione a Harry hizo una mueca, lo ignore - pero eso es todo –termine

-Bueno me alegro, eso quiere decir que mejoras muy rápido -dice pero veo que posa su mirada en mi collar

-Fue un regalo –

-ahh? - dice distraído

-El collar - digo agarrándolo con mi mano - fue un regalo... uno de navidad, no se quien, pero me lo regalaron y desde ese día nunca me lo he quitado - finalice diciendo pero al mirar de nuevo a Snape note un brillo en sus ojos que antes no había visto o quizás no me había fijado lo suficiente

-Es muy hermoso - dice por fin saliendo de ese trance

-lo se, me gusta mucho - digo mirándolo fijamente

-bueno... yo te traje esto - dice ofreciéndome una copa donde salía humo - es para que recuperes energías, perdiste muchas aunque me pregunto a que se deberá – dude por un momento pero al final termine bebiéndolo, después de todo era para mi bien, el sabor era horrible realmente tenía ganas de vomitarlo pero era por mi bien así decidí tragarlo rápidamente

-Es hora que duermas, tienes que descansar para poder sanar - dijo mientras me cobijaba

-buenas noches profesor - digo bostezando por un repentino ataque de sueño

-que descanses - lo oigo decir mientras me preparo para afrontar un nuevo día.


	9. Capítulo 9 Revelaciones

Gracias a las personas que me agregaron recientemente y siguen mi historia de verdad ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!

**N/A: SE QUE AL PRINCIPIO LA HISTORIA SERA UN POCO ABURRIDA PUES RELATA DESDE EL PRIMER LIBRO DE HARRY POTTER PERO ES NECESARIO PARA CUANDO APARESCA BELLA EN EL CUARTO LIBRO LOGREN ENTENDERLE ASI QUE LES PIDO UNA OPORTUNIDAD.**

Capítulo 9 Revelaciones

Ya han pasado tres días y aún sigo en la enfermería, Harry y Hermione venían a visitarme después de clases por lo que pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo en la enfermería, mis hermanos –los gemelos y Percy- también me visitaban aunque no se quedaban mucho tiempo sin embargo Ron no regreso, decir que no me dolía era una vil mentira pues cuestionaba el hecho de saber si era yo la que los alejaba o simplemente no valía la pena el que alguien estuviera junto a mi…

Algo que podría ser verdad pues la mayoría de las personas me dejaban, para este punto no podía dejar de llorar, realmente me sentía miserable, de pronto la puerta se abrió y rápidamente me limpie las lágrimas.

-¿Cómo te sientes? – me pregunto

-Bien – respondí simplemente

-Me alegro – dijo

Paso un momento en que ningún de los dos dijo nada, el silencio era cada vez incomodo la tensión era más pesada y unas traicioneras lagrimas –sin poder evitarlo- brotaron de mis ojos las limpie rápidamente pero eso no evito que se diera cuenta.

-Yo… - no dijo nada más y a decir verdad yo no lo quería escuchar el dolor en mi pecho se hacía cada vez más fuerte

-No sé qué haces aquí… a que has venido –

-Lo… lo lamento –

-No lo hagas – murmuro fríamente

-Astrid yo… -

-No… – lo interrumpo - …es mejor que te vayas

-Escúchame… – dice con voz quebrada – …por favor

-Está bien – digo después de un momento - te escucho

-No sabes cómo me sentí, por todo lo que pase, todo lo que sufrí… – dice - …al verte en ese estado ¡MERLIN ESCUCHAME! ¡NO SABES COMO ME SENTII! – dijo y yo estalle

-¡¿Que no sé cómo te sentiste?! ¿Y qué diablos pasa conmigo?, ¡¿En cómo me sentí yo?! ¿O Harry?... - digo molesta - No tenías ningún derecho Ronald!...

-¡Lo vez! ¡Harry, Harry, Harry! ¡Lo defiendes! Cuando el NO te protegió, ¡no entiendes que pudiste haber muerto! –

-¡Sí! Lo defiendo porque no fue su culpa ¿que no lo entiendes? ¡NOS ATACARON!

-¡PERO EL NO TE DEFENDIO! – Dice enfurecido – TU FUISTE LA QUE CASI MUERE ¡NO EL! –

-¡LO INTENTO! – Digo y al parecer eso le sorprendió – ¡pero yo no lo deje el…! –

Las puertas se abrieron nuevamente dejando ver a un muy enojado Snape

-¿Qué sucede aquí? – Dijo con esa voz suya tan siniestra taladrando con la mirada a Ron – señor Weasley _su hermana_ no puede ser alterada, todavía no se recupera por completo – le riñe

-No sucede nada profesor, solo estábamos hablando – digo lentamente llamando su atención

-Está bien – dice entre dientes – regresare en una hora y media para darle la pócima – termina diciendo y yéndose rápidamente

Todo se volvió a quedar en silencio pero esta vez no era tan incomodo

-Me dolió – susurre

-Lo sé, estabas muy grave – afirma

-No Ron… bueno si me dolió pero no es eso a lo que me refiero…

-¿Entonces? – me pregunta

-me dolió que me gritaras… - digo intentando controlar los sollozos – nunca me habías gritado ni siquiera me diste oportunidad de explicarte… solo gritaste y te marchaste sin más, no me escuchaste… - no pude decir pues mi llanto era cada vez más fuerte

-Lo… lo lamento, créeme que lo hago… - dice también llorando – pero intenta entenderme, eres MI HERMANA pase lo que pase siempre lo serás Astrid… -

-Abrázame – digo simplemente y él lo hace

De pronto todo vuelve a la normalidad, no me importa nada ni nadie pues en este preciso momento me siento completa, lentamente y con mucho cuidado me acerco a la orilla de la cama dejando el espacio suficiente para que se acueste a mi lado, sin decir palabras sé que lo entiende así que pronto se recostó en mi cama abrazándome como si fuera otra noche de tormenta acariciándome el pelo con delicadeza mientras yo me acomodo en su pecho escuchando los latidos de su corazón que tanta tranquilidad me trae

-Promete que JAMAS me volverás a gritarme ni mucho menos volveremos a pelear – murmure sin querer romper el silencio en el que nos encontrábamos

-Lo prometo, te lo prometo – dice

-y… harás las paces con Harry – pedí un tanto insegura – él es nuestro amigo Ron, somos lo más cercano que tiene a una familia además en el fondo sabes que tengo razón y no fue su culpa, hermanito no dejes que el orgullo haga que pierdas a tu mejor amigo – termino diciendo, se quedó callado hasta que…

-Tengo miedo – dijo avergonzado

-¿miedo? ¿De qué? – pregunte

-Tú me conoces Astrid, sabes todo de mi así como yo te ti, con mis hermanos… con ellos siempre eh estado a la sombra de lo que ellos ya han hecho pero de pronto llegas tú y no solo tengo amiga que es mi mejor amiga sino también una hermana y ha sido tan grandioso que temo que después me cambies por Harry, sé que es estúpido pero… -

-No lo es – digo frunciendo el ceño

-Pero esa es la realidad – continuo – cuando te vi en ese estado tenia tanto miedo de perderte, yo prometí que te cuidaría siempre pero no lo hice… y ahí estaba Harry, era más fácil culparlo a él, al ver que despertaste, lo primero que hiciste fue preguntarle si estaba bien sentí, siento que te pierdo y eso me aterra… - termina abrazándome con fuerza pero sin llegar a lastimarme

-Ron, escúchame ¿sí? – digo levantando mi cabeza – no te puedo negar que Harry se ha vuelto alguien importante para mí, es un gran amigo y después de todo lo que ha sufrido es un gran chico pero hay algo que tienes que tener claro y es que JAMAS te reemplazara, eres MI HERMANO ¿de acuerdo? Te lo prometo – solo asiste con la cabeza y una enorme sonrisa se plasma en su rostro – Entonces… ¿lo harás? –

-Claro que si –

Nos quedamos en la misma posición hasta que volvió el Profesor Snape para darme la pócima para recuperar la energía pero al verme abrazada de Ron su mirada se tornó molesta pero no dijo nada, el sueño llego tapidamente a mi como cada vez que me tomaba la poción así que Ron después de besar mi mejilla se marcha y me sumerjo en la oscuridad

Ya ha pasado una semana desde el ataque en el bosque prohibido, la enfermera Pomfrey y el profesor Snape por fin decidieron que estaba en condiciones de darme el alta…

Estábamos en la sala común de Gryffindor, Harry decía que Snape quería la piedra para dársela a Voldemort pero aunque hace algunos días lo hubiera creído sin dudar hoy realmente lo dudaba.

Los días pasaban, hacía mucho calor y los exámenes pronto llegaron pero me encontraba sumamente nerviosa, aunque físicamente estaba bien las pesadillas acudían a mi cada noche recordándome lo ocurrido en el bosque, me preguntaba constantemente que habría sucedido si esa extraña luz no me hubiera protegido el ataque fue muy fuerte y poderoso; dormía casi todas las noche con Ron y al resto de los chicos no les importo pues se notaba cuando no dormía también pude notar que a Harry le sucedía lo mismo ya que en la noche escuchaba su respiración agitarse.

Nos encontrábamos corriendo a la casa de Hagrid ¿¡cómo no nos dimos cuenta antes!?... Harry tenía razón es muy extraño que "alguien" le diera un dragón a Hagrid –ya que es su mayor deseo- solo podíamos esperar que estuviera equivocado o que no haya dicho a nadie sobre Fluffy.

-¿Te acuerdas de la noche en que ganaste a Norberto? – Pregunta Harry rápidamente - ¿Cómo era el sujeto?-

-Pues no… no lo recuerdo, no se quitó la capa – dijo pero al ver que fruncíamos los ceños agrego – en ese tipo de lugares como en el "Cabeza de Puerco" es normal, hay mucha gente rara –

-¿Hagrid, él dijo algo fuera de lo normal? ¿Te pregunto acerca de Fluffy? – cuestione

-¿mencionaste Hogwarts? – continua Hermione

-No recuerdo mucho estábamos tomando pero si me pregunto por Hogwarts me pregunto qué hacía aquí y de qué tipo de animales me ocupaba también le conté acerca de mi sueño de tener un dragón, después me dijo que el tenia uno y lo apostamos en las cartas pero él quería saber si podría hacerme cargo y le conté de Fluffy… -

-¿Él se interesó por Fluffy? – pregunta Ron y los cuatro compartimos una mirada cautelosa

-Bueno es normal, cuantos perros de tres cabezas han visto – dice un tanto ofendido – le dije que era buenísimo si podías calmarlo, tocando música se duerme en seguida… - la cara de Hagrid era la imagen del horror puro - ¡no debí decir eso! Olviden lo que dije –

Salimos de su casa sin decir nada, el trayecto también fue en silencio solo hasta el vestíbulo de entrada

-Tenemos que ir a ver a Dumbledore – declara Harry

-Hagrid le dijo al desconocido como pasar ante Fluffy –

-No fue culpa de Hagrid después de todo lo emborracho, esperemos que el director nos crea – dice Ron

¿Qué nos crea? ¡Se supone que somos estudiantes! ¡No deberíamos saber sobre la piedra! Ni de Fluffy ni nada de esto – digo duramente – además no tenemos ninguna prueba, nos meteremos en problemas y aun así no ayudaríamos en mucho… -

-¡que están haciendo aquí ustedes cuatro! – dice una voz severa

-Tenemos que ir a ver a Dumbledore – repite Harry

-¿Ver a Dumbledore? – Dice muy confundida la profesora McGonagall - ¿para qué? –

-Es algo secreto – dice apresuradamente Harry y lo único que pienso es "idiota"

-Así que secreto… el profesor se fue hace 10 minutos tuvo que salir para Londres de inmediato –

-¿Se fue? – pregunta perpleja Hermione

-Es un gran mago, debido a ello tiene muchos compromisos –

-Pero es muy importante – declara nuevamente

-¿Qué puede ser más importante que el ministro de magia? – nos cuestiona

-Se trata de la piedra filosofal, alguien quiere robarla y lo más seguro es que sin Dumbledore aquí lo intente… - se apresura a decir Harry

La profesora McGonagall queda desconcertada ante tal declaración y los libros que llevaba en sus brazos cayeron al suelo pero no hizo ademan de levantarlos

-Co-como saben de l-la pie-dra – dice

-Sabe cuándo regresara – trato de averiguar

-Hasta mañana – repone duramente – no sé cómo lo habéis descubierto pero tranquilos, nadie la robara está muy bien protegida –

-Pero maestra – insiste Hermione

-Chicos e de lo que estoy hablando – declara fría y duramente – salgan de aquí y desfruten del sol –

Íbamos caminando por los pasillos de Hogwarts en total silencio hasta que…

-Sera esta noche ¿verdad? – pregunte

-Sí, de seguro Snape ya descubrió todo y se deshizo de Dumbledore – Harry afirma

-Pero que podemos… (Cof – cof) – trata de decir pero es interrumpido por la "tos" de Hermione y al darnos la vuela vemos a Snape

-Buenas tardes – dice inusualmente amable –

-… -

-¿Qué hacen adentro? No deberían estar afuera disfrutando del sol – argumenta

-mmm… si… nosotros íbamos – trato de decir pero las palabras no salían

-si… estábamos por… - sigue Harry torpemente

-Tienen que ser más cuidadosos – "¡acaso ya nos descubrió! Pienso horrorizada – si los ven por aquí puede que piensen que planean algo y no queremos que Gryffindor pierda más puntos ¿verdad? –

Estábamos dando la vuelta para irnos de ahí cuando dice:

-Ten cuidado Potter – ¡Diablos! Como no creer que quiera robar la piedra cuando se comporta de esta manera, digo, sencillamente da escalofríos.

Nos encontrábamos sentados en la sala de estar… esta noche seria, teníamos que defender la piedra filosofal, no importaba que pasara era nuestro deber, aunque Harry al principio intento convencernos de entrar en la trampilla solo no lo logro, de todos modos no podría hacerlo el solo, nos necesitaba; mientras Hermione revisaba sus libros en busca de posibles hechizos que nos puedan servir Ron Harry y yo estábamos en silencio sumergidos en nuestros propios pensamientos.

Poco a poco la sala de Gryffindor se fue vaciando hasta que llego la medianoche

-Sera mejor que vayas a buscar la capa de tu padre – dice Ron a Harry mientras vemos como el último chico (Lee Jordán) sube las escaleras bostezando hacia los dormitorios

-¿No estas nerviosa? – Me cuestiona Ron - ¿no tienes miedo?

-En realidad no… siento que este es mi deber, estamos haciendo lo correcto, si Voldemort… - digo pero Ron se estremece y dice

-¡No digas su nombre! –

-¡Madura Ron! – Le digo rodando los ojos – tenemos que hacerlo no sabemos qué pasaría de caer en manos peligrosas, pero descuida Ron, te protegeré – termino tratando de aligerar el ambiente a lo que el suelta una risilla

-oh me ha pillado – bromeo – entonces estaré más tranquilo – dice vomitando sarcasmo

En eso Harry baja con la capa de su padre junto con una flauta de madera "bien nos podría ayudar", cuando nos disponíamos a ponernos la capa escuchamos una voz diciendo

-¿Que van hacer? – era Neville "¿Cómo alguien puede estar tan quieto y callado" me pregunto molesta porque precisamente sea el quien nos haya atrapado

-Nada Neville, nada – dice atropelladamente Ron

-Van a salir de nuevo – acusa

-No, no es así ¿Por qué no te vas a la cama Neville – pregunta Hermione

-No pueden irse – insiste – perderemos más puntos cuando los atrapen –

-Es que no lo entiendes – discute Harry – es importante – pero Neville no iba a ceder y nosotros no podíamos perder más tiempo

-No dejare que lo hagan, peleare de ser necesario – asegura

-Apártate de ahí – dice Ron impaciente cuando Neville se coloca delante del agujero del retrato poniendo los puños adelante olvidando que podemos utilizar la magia

-¡No, no lo hare! –

-No tenemos tiempo que perder – mascullo entre dientes – de verdad lo siento ¡Petrificus Totalus! – digo moviendo mi varita viendo como Neville queda completamente rígido y cae al suelo de frente en un ruido sordo Hermione se acerca rápidamente a él para darle la vuelta diciendo

-Bien hecho Astrid, estaba a punto de hacerlo, me ahorraste mucho remordimiento –

-Cuando quieras - argumento y los chicos parecen no creerlo mirándonos fijamente - Bueno chicos, es la hora -


	10. Capítulo 10 Confrontaciones

**N/A: SE QUE AL PRINCIPIO LA HISTORIA SERA UN POCO ABURRIDA PUES RELATA DESDE EL PRIMER LIBRO DE HARRY POTTER PERO ES NECESARIO PARA CUANDO APARESCA BELLA EN EL CUARTO LIBRO LOGREN ENTENDERLE ASI QUE LES PIDO UNA OPORTUNIDAD.**

Capítulo 10 Confrontaciones

Rápidamente nos colocamos la capa que milagrosamente nos cubrió a los cuatro por lo que salimos de inmediato rumbo al tercer piso. La señora Norris por poco nos atrapa pero de alguna manera logramos escapar de ella sin embargo subiendo las escaleras nos encontramos con Peeves que aflojaba la alfombra de estás para que la gente tropezara.

-¿Quién anda por ahí? – Canturreo mientras subíamos – Sé que estas aquí… aunque no pueda verte – dijo – Llamare a Filch, debo hacerlo si algo anda por ahí y es invisible –

-Peeves, el Barón Sanguinario tiene sus propias razones para hacerse invisible – dijo Harry con voz ronca

-Lo siento mucho Sanguinario, fue una confusión, no lo vi, por supuesto que no… usted es invisible – dice un muy nervioso Peeves mientras intento sofocar mi risa al verlo así – perdone al viejo Peeves por su broma señor –

-Tengo asuntos aquí Peeves, mantente lejos de este lugar esta noche – termina el "Barón"

-Desde luego que lo hare – y diciendo esto desaparece

La puerta del tercer piso estaba entreabierta por lo que nos llevaban ventaja, Harry intento por última vez pero nuevamente fallo, rápidamente comenzó a tocar la flauta de madera y Fluffy durmió en seguida, Ron se arrastró lentamente hacia la trampilla.

-Creo que la podremos abrir – dijo - ¿quieres ir primero Hermione? – "que cobarde" pensé

-No, no quiero – dijo ella rápidamente

Entonces Ron enfoco su mirada en mi a lo cual solo rodé los ojos y me acerque a él, juntos tiramos de la argolla de la trampilla y pude apreciar que estaba totalmente oscuro abajo así que no podíamos ver nada.

-¿Pueden ver algo? – dijo Hermione ya que Harry seguía tocando la flauta y note que sus mejillas se estaban tornando rosadas.

-No - dijimos al unísono – no hay forma de bajar, tenemos que dejarnos caer – agrego Ron

Harry nos hizo la seña de que el sería el primero en bajar, camino lentamente hacia Hermione y le entrego la flauta y ella tuvo que tocar de inmediato pues Fluffy comenzó a despertarse rápido pero en cuanto las notas empezaron a sonar quedo profundamente dormido

-Si algo me sucede no me sigan vayan por Dumbledore ¿de acuerdo? – susurro Harry pero yo no lo haría, me quedaría a ayudarlo aunque Ron asistió con la cabeza, pronto Harry desapareció por la trampilla

Después de lo que parecieron horas y no minutos se escuchó un ruido suave y algo extraño

-Todo bien – grito de repente – fue un buen aterrizaje, pueden saltar – Ron al escuchar eso se aventó de inmediato

-¿Qué paso con las damas primero hermanito? –dije irónicamente a la trampilla

-Dense prisa – contesto mi "valiente" hermano

Le hice señas a Hermione para que se fuera acercando, al principio intento dejar de tocar y avanzar pero Fluffy se despertaba enseguida por lo que siguió tocando… se notaba que estaba muy nerviosa y el aire le estaba –claramente- faltando así que me acerque a la arpa que estaba a las patas de Fluffy y justo cuando comencé a tocarla Hermione tropezó con sus propios pies tirando la flauta que cayó por la trampilla gracias a merlín ninguna de las cabezas despertó, con la cabeza le hice señas para que se aventara pero en sus ojos se veía que no quería dejarme sola "estaré bien" articule con los labios, ella solo asistió con la cabeza y desapareció. "Bien, ahora me toca a mí" pensé un tanto nerviosa, intente levantar la arpa pero estaba muy pesada y a la distancia que me encontraba dejar de tocar no era una opción muy segura.

-¡Vamos Astrid tu puedes! – gritaron los chicos desde abajo "¡si claro! Ellos fueron los primeros" me digo retóricamente

No había muchas soluciones, era muy buena en lo físico –es decir deportes- así que la única salida que veía era dejar de tocar y correr muy pero MUUUYY rápido.

Estaba nerviosa, lo admitía y en estos casos tan desesperados –al menos para mí- lo único que podía hacer es no pensar mucho en la muerte segura que estaba a punto de tener, dejando de tocar y corriendo lo más rápido que pude, las cabezas de Fluffy se despertaron e inmediatamente estuvieron en guardia, la trampilla estaba más cerca pero las tres cabezas estaban listas para atacarme dieron el mordisco y… yo caí por la trampilla.

Caí en algo suave y mullido, cuando me acostumbre a la penumbra me di cuenta que estaba en una especie de planta, estaban todos mirándome

-¿estás bien? – me preguntaron Ron y Harry yo solo les mande una mirada envenenada pero más que nada a Ron deseando tener algo que aventarle

No pude hacer más pues al momento de querer arrojarme y saltarle encima a Ron la planta se movió como una serpiente enrollándose en mi cuerpo al igual que a los demás; estaba tan desconcertada que ni siquiera luche para liberarme, poco a poco la planta me fue hundiendo hasta que caí en algo duro y frio que claramente era el suelo.

-¡Astrid! – los gritos de los chicos eran ensordecedores pero pronto todo tomo sentido

-No se muevan –grite de vuelta - ¡Hermione! Concéntrate y reconoce que planta es, el Lazo del Diablo – alguien dijo algo pero no pude escuchar lo que dijo aunque de pronto Hermione cayó al suelo

-¡Chicos dejen de moverse o los matara! – les grito, pero al parecer no la escuchaban así que al mismo tiempo sacamos nuestras varitas y apuntamos hacia la planta y murmurando unas palabras salieron chispas azules que velozmente hicieron retroceder al Lazo y los chicos cayeron con un ruido sordo al piso

Nos movimos por un pasillo con charcos de agua, al entrar en una habitación pudimos observas miles de pajarillos que aleteaban por toda la habitación también al otro lado de esta se encontraba la siguiente puerta.

-¿Creen que me ataquen si trato de cruzar? – nos preguntó Ron

-Tal vez – dijimos al unísono

Él aun indeciso cruzo la habitación pero las aves extrañamente no lo atacaron, pronto seguimos su ejemplo y cruzamos la habitación sin embargo al intentar abrir la puerta nos fue imposible.

Tratamos muchas cosas y de muchas maneras pero seguía cerrada hasta que…

-¡no son pájaros! Son llaves – dice Harry – miren ahí hay escobas –

-Pero cuál de todas es la llave correcta, podríamos tardar años – declare

-Tiene que ser la más antigua y rara de todas - recita Hermione

-¡Esa! Miren haya va – grita Ron

En efecto esa era, Harry decidió que el iría por ella a pesar de que nos negamos al final termino logrando atrapar la llave correcta pero cuando esto sucedió súbitamente las demás llaves atacaron a Harry, él nos la aventó y pronto abrimos dándole paso a Harry y cerrando la puerta tras él.

La nueva habitación era muy oscura pero cuando entramos súbitamente se prendió revelando algo asombroso era un ENORME tablero de ajedrez con enormes piezas talladas en piedra era simplemente hermoso y al otro lado del tablero estaba la siguiente puerta.

-¡sí! ¡Ajedrez! – gritamos Ron y yo chocando las manos

-¡CHICOS! – Nos dicen – no es el momento – agrego Hermione

-Lo sentimos – dije avergonzada

-¿Ahora que hacemos? – cuestiona Harry

-Creo que obvio – dice Ron – tenemos que jugar para llegar a la otra habitación

-¿Cómo? – pregunta confundida

-vamos a tener que ser piezas – dice, Ron se acercó a un caballero negro y levanto la mano para tocar al caballo y este cobro vida dando una parada en el suelo y el caballero se levantó la visera del casco para verlo

-¿Tenemos que jugar para poder pasar? – pregunto él y el caballero asistió con la cabeza

-Esto hay que pensarlo – dijo Ron hacia nosotros - tenemos que ocupar el lugar de cuatro piezas haber… - medito, yo también era buena en ajedrez pero no he podido ganarle a Ron sin que me ayuden y el me deje ganar así que me quede callada – no se ofendan pero ustedes dos – dijo apuntando a Harry y Hermione – no son bueno en ajedrez y tu Astrid sabes jugar pero te falta mucho, así que… -

-No pasa nada, solo di lo que tenemos que hacer - le decimos

-Bueno tú Harry serás el Alfil, tu Hermione la torre ponte al lado de Harry… Ron se volvió hacia mí y vi algo en sus ojos que no supe descifrar – tú serás el rey –

-¡¿Que!? – Dije – puedo ser la reina porque necesariamente un hombre aparte es el más débil… -

-Astrid, dijeron que harían todo lo que dijera, además puede que sea el más débil pero es muy importante debemos protegerlo, protegerte… - hizo una pausa para tomarme por los hombros – desde que aprendí a jugar no he perdido a mi Rey y hoy más que nunca lo protegeré, a ti, solo obedece ganaremos ¿de acuerdo? – yo no pude hablar y solo asentí con la cabeza dándole la razón, lo abrazo fuertemente y voy a tomar mi lugar.

-¿y que pasa contigo? – pregunta Harry

-yo seré el caballo – dice muy seguro – las blancas empiezan primero -

Cada vez que una pieza era atrapada tenía que ser destruida, Ron realmente no me tomaba en cuenta –y era de esperarse pues no servía de mucho- él se movía por todo el tablero capturando piezas blancas y varias veces salvo a Harry y Hermione de ser atacados. El juego ahora era muy reñido y todos estábamos a la espera de la decisión de Ron

-Dejen pensar – dijo frustrado y pensativo – ¡Sí! Es la única forma – aunque en la forma en que lo dijo fue de alivio sabía que algo andaba mal así que me puse a observar el tablero cuidadosamente

-¡NO! – dije cuando vi todo claramente

-¿ah? – los chicos dicen confundidos

-¡NO LO HARAS! – grite aún más enojada

-Tengo que dejar que me atrapen – los chicos parecieron entender

-No lo permitiremos – dijo Harry

-No lo entienden, es Ajedrez, se tienen que hacer algunos sacrificios – dijo – si ella me atrapa podrás hacer jaque-mate al Rey Harry –

-¡NO ESTE TIPO DE SACRIFICIOS RONALD, DICELO HARRY! – implore

-¿¡quieren detener a Snape o no!? – discute nuevamente

-Lo siento Astrid, él tiene razón – dice derrotado Harry

-¿Qué? – Dice Hermione que parecía confundida – no, debe de haber otra forma, Ron no lo hagas… - ruega

-No hay otra forma – declara – ¿listo Harry? –

-Si… - susurra. Cerré los ojos, no podía ver que mi hermano se sacrificara; el juego se terminó y corrí hacia Ron quien se encontraba inconsciente.

-No podemos dejarle solo – digo con lágrimas en mis ojos

-quédense aquí, yo seguiré adelante

-No puedes ir tu solo – dice Hermione también sollozando

-No lo hará… -digo poniéndome de pie y limpiándome las lágrimas tome el brazo de Harry para evitar que se fuera – promete que lo cuidaras – pido a Hermione

-lo-lo h-haré –

-¡vamos! – empecé a caminar con Harry a mi lado pues aún lo sujetaba por el brazo – Ron no quiere que Snape robe la piedra y no lo hará – declare soltándolo

Llegamos a la siguiente habitación y un olor putrefacto nos invadió, dentro de esta se encontraba un Troll inconsciente por lo que pasamos rápidamente a la siguiente: había una mesa con siete botellas sobre ella –esto no debía ser bueno, era muy fácil- cuando pasamos el umbral un fuego color violeta se incendió detrás de nosotros y llamas negras por delante

-Aquí hay algo – dijo Harry tomando un papel junto a las botellas

**_"El peligro yace ante ti, mientras la seguridad está detrás  
dos queremos ayudarte, cualquiera que encuentres  
una entre nosotras siete te dejara adelantarte  
otra llevara al que beba para atrás  
dos contienen vino de ortiga  
tres son mortales esperando escondidos en la fila  
elije a menos que quieras quedarte para siempre  
para ayudarte te damos cuatro pistas  
1°por mas astucia que tenga el veneno para ocultarse siempre encontraras uno al lado izquierdo del vino de ortiga  
2°Son diferentes las que están a los extremos pero si quieres moverte hacia delante ninguna es tu amiga  
3°Como claramente ves todas tenemos tamaños diferentes, ni el enano ni el gigante guardan la muerte en su interior  
4°La segunda a la izquierda y la segunda a la derecha son gemelas una vez que las pruebes aunque a primera vista sean diferentes"_**

-Es pura lógica – digo a Harry que se veía confundido, después de unos minutos de observar las botellas y leer una y otra vez el acertijo - ¡esta es! – dije mostrando la botella más pequeña

-Aquí hay para solo uno de nosotros ¿Cuál es la que te hará regresar? – le muestro la botella redonda al extremo de la fila derecha

-Tómala y ve por Ron y Hermione salgan de aquí con las escobas voladoras, vayan por Hedwig y envíen una carta a Dumbledore

-Pero tú solo no podrás contra Snape además que pasa si esta con Voldemort – repuse

-Bueno ya he tenido suerte una vez, puede ser que la tenga de nuevo – dice en un intento de tranquilizarme

Sin poder evitarlo las lágrimas se acumularon en mis ojos y pronto mojaron mis mejillas, no lo resistí mas y me lance sobre el abrazándole fuertemente

-Astrid… - dice devolviéndome el abrazo

-Eres un gran chico Harry, lo sabes, también un gran mago… - le digo

-no… no soy tan bueno como tú y Hermione –

-Gracias a libros y estudios pero tú siempre has sido muy valiente y para eso no se estudia, se nace… por favor, ten mucho cuidado – le suplico

-lo tendré, ahora bebe tú primero –

-te quiero – dije y bebí la poción dándome la sensación de estar tomando hielo

-¿no es el veneno cierto? – pregunta preocupado

-no lo es, pero es como si bebiera hielo – le respondo

-tienes que irte –

-Hasta pronto – le doy una última mirada y camino hacia las llamas purpura, las llamas pronto me fueron rodeando pero no queman mi piel, lo único que podía ver eran las llamas purpura, cuando llegue al otro lado veo que el troll sigue noqueado así que corrí hacia la otra habitación. Hermione intentaba despertar a Ron sin ningún resultado, me empecé a preocupar aún más "que tan fuerte había sido el golpe" pensé mortificada.

-¡Hermione! Rápido tenemos que encontrar ayuda – dije corriendo hacia ella

-¿Qué? Que haces aquí… ¿y Harry? –

-Tenemos que salir de aquí, traer ayuda Harry siguió adelante –

-¿Cómo lo haremos? –

-Saldremos con las escobas, así evitaremos a Fluffy – le digo

-Pero no podemos dejar aquí a tu hermano – repone

-y tampoco podemos moverlo pues… - digo

-… no sabemos si le haríamos más daño – termina

-¡Merlín! Es que no puede salirnos nada bien – grite frustrada

-Tranquilízate Astrid, tenemos que buscar una solución –

"piensa, ¡vamos Astrid, tu puedes piensa!"

-Iré yo – declaro

-no, no lo harás… tienes que estar con Ron y … -

-¿y qué Hermione? Tú no sabes volar, ni siquiera has podido levantar tu escoba –

-¡Tú tampoco! – Acusa – el único que sabe volar es Harry

-Por favor Mione, solo confía ¿de acuerdo? –

-Está bien, solo ten cuidado –

-Lo haré y tu cuida a mi hermano – termino


	11. Capítulo 11 La Madriguera

CAPITULO 11 La Madriguera

POV HARRY

Sentí como lentamente la oscuridad me consumía y me llamaba hacia ella; las voces me llamaban ¡Harry! ¡Harry! ¡Harry!, aunque no sabía si sean reales, un destello dorado brillaba sobre mí ¡era la Snitch! intente atraparla pero mis brazos estaban muy pesados… de pronto mi vista se fue aclarando no era una Snitch eran unas gafas pronto me di cuenta de que pertenecían a Albus Dumbledore el cual me sonreía.

-Buenas tardes Harry - dijo, estaba un poco confundido pero de pronto empecé a recordarlo todo

-Señor, la piedra... era... ¡era Quirrell!, él tiene la piedra –

-Calma querido niño, Quirrell no tiene la piedra –

-Pero ¿qué paso?... la piedra... ¡¿quien la tiene?! - pregunte un tanto alterado

-Calma, calma Harry o sino la señora Pomfrey me echara de aquí – dijo ¿divertido?

Hasta este momento no me di cuenta de que estaba en la enfermería, estaba acostado sobre una camilla blanca cerca también había una mesa con una enorme cantidad de paquetes que parecían -la mitad- de la tienda de golosinas

-Regalos de tus amigos y admiradores - dice radiante - lo que sucedió en las mazmorras entre tú y el profesor Quirrell es completamente secreto así que naturalmente todo el colegio lo sabe –

-¿Cuánto tiempo hace que estoy aquí? -

-tres días, los jóvenes Weasley y la señorita Granger estarán muy aliviados de que hayas despertado han estado muy preocupados -

-pero ¿y la piedra? -

-veo que no quieres distraerte… muy bien el profesor Quirrell no pudo quitarte la piedra, yo llegue a tiempo para evitarlo aunque debo decir que lo estaba haciendo muy bien tu solo -

-¿Usted llego? recibió la lechuza que envió Astrid – afirme

-Me temo que el esfuerzo de la señorita Astrid fue en vano, cuando llegue a Londres me di cuenta de que el lugar donde debía estar era aquí, llegue a tiempo para quitarte a Quirrell de encima –

-Fue usted –

-Tuve miedo de haber llegado demasiado tarde – dijo

-Casi fue así no habría aguantado mucho más sin que me quitara la piedra -

-No me refiero a la piedra muchacho, por ti, el esfuerzo casi te mata y durante un momento tuve miedo de que fuera así, la piedra fue destruida -

-¿Destruida? - dije sin entender

-pero Nicolás Fla... –

-oh sabes de Nicolás, hiciste muy bien los deberes no es cierto - dio divertido - Bien Nicolás y yo tuvimos una pequeña charla y estuvimos de acuerdo de que era lo mejor -

-Pero eso significa que el y su mujer van a morir ¿no? – replique

-Tienen suficiente elixir para poner todos sus asuntos en orden y luego… si, van a morir – termino sonriendo pero al ver mi expresión de desconcierto agrego - sé que para alguien tan joven como tu estoy seguro que parecerá increíble pero para alguien como Nicolás y su esposa será como irse a la cama después de un día muy muy largo, después de todo para una mente brillante la muerte es solo el comienzo de una nueva gran aventura pero sabes la piedra no es realmente algo maravilloso, toda el dinero y la vida que uno pueda desear son cosas que normalmente una persona puede codiciar, el problema es que los humanos tienen el don de elegir precisamente las cosas que son peores para ellos – me quede sin palabras hasta que recordé

-Pero aun sin la piedra, Vo-vold digo Quien-Usted… -

-Llámalo Voldemort Harry utiliza siempre el nombre correcto de las cosas después de todo "El miedo al nombre aumenta el miedo a la cosa que se nombra" – recito

-Sí señor, Voldemort intentará volver de nuevo ¿no es así? Quiero decir el sigue vivo –

-No Harry, no ha muerto, está por ahí en algún lugar, tal vez buscando un cuerpo para compartir, no esa realmente vivo así que no se le puede matar pero no es algo por lo que debas preocuparte en este momento - Intente asentir con la cabeza pero esta me dolía así que no lo hice más.

Después de mi plática con Dumbledore me quede en silencio analizando todo lo que hablamos escuche unos pasos muy conocidos.

-Por favor solo 5 min. – Suplique

-Ni hablar -

-Pero dejo a Dumbledore hablar conmigo –

-Por supuesto que lo hice es el director después de todo – contesto severa – Necesitas descansar -

-Pero estoy descansado, acostado y todo lo demás –

-Está bien pero serán solo 5 minutos –

Ron y Hermione entraron a la enfermería y ella me veía como si estuviera lista para saltarme encima pero se contuve lo que tuve que agradecer ya que me dolía todo el cuerpo

-Oh Harry estábamos seguros de que… Dumbledore estaba muy preocupado – dijo atropelladamente

-Todo el colegio habla de ello que es lo que realmente paso – agrego Ron

-U-un momento don-donde esta Astrid? –

-Ella… esta… - dijo Ron con voz algo cansada y extrañamente pesada

-¿¡Le paso algo?! ¡¿Ella está bien?! – pregunte frenéticamente

-Ella está bien… – dijo Hermione en un susurro – …o lo estará – termino entre diente tratando de que yo no la escuchara

-¡¿o lo estará?! ¡¿Que le sucedió!? – dije alterando pero procurando no llamar la atención de madame Pomfrey

-Cuando ella regreso no pudimos despertar a Ron tampoco moverlo o levitarlo por miedo a lastimarlo… - dijo Hermione algo culpable, aunque aún no entendía – ella dijo que iría en la escoba… -

-¡Pero ella no sabe volar! – grite a Hermione interrumpiéndola, ¡maldición! Yo mismo se los sugerí ¿¡cómo diablos pude olvidarlo!?

-lo se… - dijo nuevamente mirando al suelo, avergonzada

-lo siento Hermione… - dije

-descuida… ella se fue volando pero la salida estaba cerca del Sauce Boxeador creemos que le golpeó la cabeza pero aun así ella logro llegar al vestíbulo para ir a la lechucería se encontró con Dumbledore, con ayuda de Snape y McGonagall lograron rescatarnos cuando llegamos a la enfermería Astrid no quiso dejarse revisar alegando que estaba bien, tampoco se quería separar de ti o Ron logro convencer a madame Pomfrey de quedarse con ustedes pero cuando estábamos por salir Snape se dio cuenta de un hilo de sangre que bajaba por su nuca, ella se para algo pálida diciendo que estaría bien pero de pronto se desvaneció y el profesor Snape la sujeto antes de que se golpeara – relato entre sollozos e intentando contenerse, debió ser difícil para ella ver a tres amigos en ese estado –

Ron la abrazo un tanto incomodo en un intento de tranquilizarla y poco después funciono.

-Madame Pomfrey dijo que el golpe fue fuerte, por lo que era normal el desmayo… - siguió relatando - le dio una de sus pócimas y pronto sano pero tendría que guardar reposo para que no fuera más grave, ya sabes, estar tranquila… cuando despertó sin importarle su salud estaba muy al pendiente de lo que les sucedía a ustedes madame Pomfrey le reñía y hacia que volviera a su cama… - tomo un respiro – luego despertó Ron y se tranquilizó un poco… - termino Hermione algo dudosa

-¿Qué me están ocultando? -

-Snape le hizo una pócima para que durmiera sucede que ella ha estado muy preocupada porque no habías despertado, no ha querido comer, casi no duerme, siempre tenía pesadillas – murmurando lo último para si - solo estuvo a tu lado dándote la mano, mis padres vinieron estaban muy preocupados por ella, bueno también por ti, Dumbledore hablo con ellos para que autorizaran darle la pócima así que en la madrugada de hoy se la dieron se despertara mañana solo tiene que recuperarse, se siente muy culpable por lo que paso – dijo Ron

-Pero culpable ¿porque? -

-Pues... ella dejo que te enfrentaras a Quirrell y a Quien-Tu-Sabes, cree que pudo haberte ayudado… y… - murmura Hermione

-n-no fue su culpa – replique

-Lo sabemos pero aun así… pero vamos cuéntanos que paso haya abajo – dijo Ron

POV ASTRID

Hoy era la fiesta de fin de curso, el comedor estaba decorado de plata y verde haciendo honor a la casa ganadora: Slytherin; se escuchó la puerta y por esta entro Harry, después de despertar Hermione me conto que Harry ya había reaccionado, por lo que en cuanto terminamos de desayunar me fui directo a la enfermería me disculpe innumerables veces por dejar que enfrentara a Quirrell y Voldemort el solo hasta que la señora Pomfrey me hecho de allí.

Harry se sentó entre Ron y Hermione los murmullos eran ensordecedores muchos estudiantes se levantaban de sus asientos solo para observarlo, se notaba que esto le incomodaba a pesar de que intentaba hacer caso omiso de estos pero todo quedo en silencio en cuanto Dumbledore se puso de pie

-Otro año se va, que año hemos tenido, bien tengo entendido que tenemos que entregar la copa de las casas y los puntos ganados son: en cuarto lugar tenemos a Gryffindor con 312 puntos, en tercer lugar Hufflepuff con 352 puntos, Ravenclaw tiene 426 y Slytherin 522 – un estallido de aplausos y gritos de dicha casa sonó de repente – sí, si bien hecho Slytherin, sin embargo, los acontecimientos recientes deben tomarse en cuenta así que tengo algunos puntos de último momento para agregar, si, primero para el señor Ronald Weasley – mire a mi hermano que estaba sonrojado a morir – por ser el mejor jugador de Ajedrez que el colegio ha visto en muchos años premio a la casa Gryffindor con 50 puntos, para la señorita Hermione Granger 50 puntos por inteligencia y valentía, a la señorita Astrid Weasley por fría lógica al enfrentarse al fuego premio a la casa Gryffindor con 50 puntos al señor Harry Potter por todo su temple y sobresaliente valor premio a la casa Gryffindor con 60 puntos y finalmente doy 10 puntos a Neville Longbottom pues hay que tener un gran coraje para enfrentar a los enemigos pero hace falta el mismo valor para hacerlo con los enemigos, por lo tanto creo que hay que hacer un cambio en la decoración –

Dando una palmada los adornos verdes se volvieron rojos y dorados la serpiente de Slytherin dio paso al Leon de Gryffindor, un estallido de felicidad inundo el comedor no solo la casa de Gryffindor celebraba la victoria de la copa de las casas pues se le habían sumado Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw quienes festejaban la derrota de Slytherin.

Pronto los baúles estuvieron llenos así como los armarios vacíos, Hagrid nos llevó hacia el expreso donde la pasamos charlando y riendo nos quitamos las capas y ropas de magos cambiándolas por camisas y pantalones muggle tardamos en salir de la estación para no llamar la atención

-Tienen que venir a pasar el verano con nosotros – dijo Ron – los dos, estoy seguro que a mama le encantara, les mandare una lechuza -

-Gracias, voy a necesitar una perspectiva agradable – dijo Harry

Pasamos el muro y escuchamos a Ginny pronto vimos como señalaba en nuestra dirección aunque no señalaba a Ron ni mucho menos a mi.

-Ahí está mamá, ¡ahí está! Míralo – decía Ginny – mira mamá Harry Potter… -

-Tranquila hija – dijo mamá en un intento de tranquilizarla - es de mala educación señalar con el dedo – luego dirigiéndose a nosotros pregunto - ¿un año movido? –

-Mucho – Harry dijo – muchas gracias por el suéter y el pastel señora Weasley

-¿Ya estás listo? – pregunto un hombre rechoncho y con voz ronca y que parecía furioso, detrás de le se veía a una mujer un tanto larguirucha y flaca junto a un niño gordo que a simple vista se notaba que era mimado pero a pesar de eso se veía en sus ojos el miedo cuando miraron a Harry supuse que serían sus tíos y primo.

-Usted debe ser familiar de Harry – dijo mama

-de alguna manera si – dijo el hombre – date prisa muchacho no tenemos todo el día – termino groseramente

-Suerte Harry – dijo Hermione

-Espero verlos durante el verano – Articula Ron

-Estoy segura que te divertirás – digo terminando de abrazar a Harry, cuando nos separamos pude ver su sonrisa burlona

-Por supuesto que lo hare, sobre todo con Dursley – dijo pero al ver la cara de confusión de Ron y Hermione agrego – ellos no saben que no puedo hacer magia fuera de la escuela así que… - termino encogiéndose de hombros - Hasta pronto chicos -

* * *

Como en el año anterior Dumbledore me venía a visitar cada fin de semana trayéndome libros para leer asegurándose de decir cada vez que aprendiera los hechizos de memoria, además no solo traía el dinero para mis gastos sino que me daba dinero para que lo gastara en lo que yo quisiera.

Del que habíamos sabido nada era de Harry, Ron le mandaba dos cartas por semana mientras que yo lo hacía cada tercer día, Hermione tampoco sabía nada de el por lo que estábamos muy preocupados de que algo malo le hubiese pasado. Los chicos decidieron ir a verlo a Privet Drive llevando el carro volador de papá, irían los gemelos y Ron a verlo mientras yo con mi Metamorfomagia trataría de distraer a mama disfrazándome de los chicos para que no sospechara nada, solo esperaba que todo saliera bien y regresaran sanos y salvos.

* * *

Estaba sentada en el sillón frente a la puerta esperando a que los chicos llegaran estaba muy cansada el cambiar de forma una y otra vez me tenía sumamente agotada quien diría que mamá despertaba tan temprano y fuera tan activa; escuche como estacionaban el coche cerca del garaje.

-... nadie sabrá que hemos tomado el coche – escuche que decía George o Fred mientras entraban por la puerta

-Vamos Harry nuestro dormitorio es… -dijo Ron cuando me vieron sentada en el sillón, no alcance a decirle algo pues se pusieron sumamente pálidos

-Buenos días mamá - dijo Fred en un intento de salvarse

-¡Tienen idea de lo preocupada que eh estado! – Dijo sumamente enojada "por supuesto que nos descubrió"

-Perdona mamá… pero es que… mira… teníamos que – balbucearon los tres sin saber que decir

-¡Qué tal si se hubiesen lastimado! ¡No pensaron en mí! ¡Ni en su padre! ¡Mucho menos en su hermana! Se supone que deben protegerla y en vez de eso hacen que utilice su Metamorfomagia para tapar su escape, a su edad es sumamente cansado utilizarlo constantemente ¡sobre todo cuando ella no está acostumbrada a cambiar tanto! – los chicos me miraron preocupados incluyendo Harry y dije

-lo siento chicos pero mamá nos descubrió cuando puse la cabeza de Ron en el cuerpo de Fred – dije un tanto divertida pues la cara de mamá fue impresionante – después de eso perdí el control cambiando de forma al azar hasta que me agote lo suficiente para regresar a mi forma –

-El coche no estaba, por poco me volvía loca – continúo cabreada – pero no les importo ¿verdad?, nunca en toda mi vida… ya veréis cuando llegue su padre, un disgusto como este nunca me lo dieron Bill, Charlie o Percy -

-si claro Percy el prefecto perfecto – murmuro George pero al ver la mirada de mamá callo

-pues deberían seguir su ejemplo – grito dándole golpes en el pecho con el dedo al sacudirlo – pudieron haber muerto o ser visto por algún muggle - les grito lo que parecieron horas.

-Me alegro de verte Harry cielo, pasa a desayunar – dijo de repente después de abrazarlo

Todos nos dirigimos a la cocina, era un tanto apretujada pero como siempre nos las pudimos arreglar para que todos cupiéramos, mientras hacia el desayuno murmurando cosas como "como se les pudo ocurrir", "jamás lo hubiese imaginado", también asegurándole a Harry que no había sido culpa suya. Estábamos desayunando cuando se escucharon pasos que se dirigían a nosotros pronto vimos que apareció una Ginny con un largo camisón rosa pero cuando se dio cuenta de que Harry estaba ahí dio un grito y salió corriendo

-Esa es Ginny – explico Ron – nuestra hermana menor, se ha pasado todo el verano hablando de ti -

-Debe estar esperando que le firmes un autógrafo Harry o algo así – dijo divertido Fred pero al ver la mirada que le dirigió mama se cayó y no despego la vista de la comida. Terminando de desayunar mama mando a los chicos a desnomizar el jardín mientras que a mí me mando a dormir para tratar de recuperar fuerzas.

Ya había despertado cuando papa llego pero los chicos seguían en el jardín, se notaba que estaba un poco cansado, estaba en una silla con los ojos cerrados y las gafas en la mesa; llevaba una túnica verde algo vieja y estropeada de tanto viajar

-Qué noche – dijo mientras todos nosotros (incluyendo a los chicos) nos sentábamos a su alrededor – nueve redadas ¡Nueve! Y el viejo Mundungus intento hacerme un maleficio mientras le volvía la espalda

-Encontraste algo papá - pregunto Fred

-solo unas llaves que merman y una tetera que muerde, no se imaginan las cosas que la gente puede encantar – aseguro

-como coches por ejemplo – dijo mama tomándolo de sorpresa mientras el abría los ojos y le dirigía una mirada de culpabilidad

-co-coc-coches Molly – dijo atropelladamente

-Si Arthur – dijo con voz tiernamente peligrosa – imagina que un mago se compra un viejo coche oxidado y le dice a su mujer que quiere llevárselo para ver cómo funciona cuando en realidad lo está encantando para que vuele -

-¡Dios mío! ¡Es Harry Potter! – Dijo de repente papá quien no se había dado cuenta que Harry estaba entre nosotros – encantado de conocerte, los chicos me han hablado mucho de ti -

-Esta noche ¡tus hijos han ido volando en el coche hasta la casa de Harry y han vuelto mientras que Astrid los cubría! – Dijo o mejor dicho grito – no tienes nada que decir al respecto –

-Es verdad que hicieron eso – pregunto nervioso – fue bien la cosa, quiero decir… eso ha estado muy mal chicos – rectifico cuando vio la mirada furiosa de mamá

-Vamos Harry dejemos que arreglen esto ellos – todos salimos lo más silenciosos que pudimos pues se notaba que ella estaba a punto de estallar

-Venga Ron mostrémosle nuestra habitación a Harry – dije y siguiendo un estrecho pasadizo llegamos a una escalera torcida que subía atravesando la casa en zigzag hasta llegar a nuestra habitación pasando por una inusualmente tímida Ginny; nuestra habitación era toda de un color naranja intenso que Ron tanto odiaba, tenía dos camas de cada lado de la habitación con posters del grupo favorito de Quidditch de Ron los libros del colegio de este estaban amontonados en un rincón mientras los míos estaban en una repisa encima de mi cama junto con todos los libros que me traía Dumbledore –que eran bastantes- Scabbers dormitaba junto a la pequeña ventana dándole el sol, Ron miraba a Harry con impaciencia mientras que yo me limite a sentarme en mi cama.

-Es un poco pequeña – se apresuró a decir mi hermano – a diferencia de la habitación que tenías en casa de tus tíos, además justo encima de nosotros está el espíritu del ático y se la pasa todo el tiempo golpeando las cañerías y gimiendo a cada momento -

-Es la mejor casa que eh visto nunca – dijo Harry con una sonrisa que nosotros devolvimos

Todos estábamos contentos de que Harry estuviera con nosotros, mama lo veía como aun hijo más y se encargaba de sobre alimentarlo mientras que papá se sentaba horas con él para interrogarlo sobre la vida de los muggles y sobre sus artefactos tuve que enviar una carta a Dumbledore informándole de la estadía de Harry en la casa Weasley por lo que por medio de mi padre enviaba los libros para que los leyera, Harry dormía en mi cama mientras que yo lo hacía con Ron en la suya.

Pronto llegaron las cartas de Hogwarts, al abrirla, como siempre se mencionaba que debíamos abordar el tren el 1° de septiembre, la lista de libros de este año en su mayoría eran de Gilderoy Lockhart

-Veo que a ustedes también se los han pedido – dijo George viendo nuestras cartas – el nuevo profesor de DCAO debe de ser un fan suyo tal vez sea una bruja – pero se cayó por la mirada severa de mamá

-Todos estos libros no resultaran nada baratos –dijo Fred mirando de reojo a nuestros padres – sus libros son muy caros

-Bueno ya nos apañaremos – dijo mama pero aun así parecía preocupada

-mamá aún tengo el fondo que ustedes me dais a guardar – dije refiriéndome al dinero que me daba Dumbledore tanto para mis estudios como para mi

-no Astrid ese dinero… - dijo papá pero yo le interrumpí

-es para que se gaste en lo que yo quiera y es en esto, así que no discutan más – dije firmemente

-Gracias hija – dijo ella dándome un beso en la frente, se notaba que Harry era el único que no entendía pero no hizo preguntas.

Era domingo cuando mamá nos despertó a todos para ir a comprar los cosas al Callejón Diagon después de desayunar nos acercamos a la chimenea para viajar por ella.

-Los invitados primero - dijo Papá

-Él no ha viajado por Polvos Flu – dije cuando note la mirada de confusión de Harry

-¿Nunca? – dijo de nuevo pero Harry negó con la cabeza – pero ¿cómo llegaste el año pasado al Callejón? – cuestiono papá

-En metro – Harry dijo

-¿De verdad? – Dijo interesado - ¿había escaleras metálicas? ¿Cómo eran? ¿Cuánto…? -

-Ahora no, Arthur – dijo mamá interrumpiéndolo – los Polvos Flu son más rápidos pero… si no los has usado nunca

-Lo hará bien mamá – dijo George – solo míranos a nosotros Harry.


	12. Capítulo 12 Compras

**N/A: SE QUE AL PRINCIPIO LA HISTORIA SERA UN POCO ABURRIDA PUES RELATA DESDE EL PRIMER LIBRO DE HARRY POTTER PERO ES NECESARIO PARA CUANDO APARESCA BELLA EN EL CUARTO LIBRO LOGREN ENTENDERLE ASI QUE LES PIDO UNA OPORTUNIDAD.**

**Una disculpa por tardar tanto pero un virus me dificulto abrir cualquier tipo de archivo ya sea para abrirlo o enviarlo e incluso copiarlo e incluso en el internet me bloqueo muchas paginas sino es que la mayoria por lo que se me dificultaba eliminarlo sin borrar mis historias... Pero lo bueno es que ya averigue una forma de subir este y vere si puedo hacer lo mismo con los otros en lo que la envio a revisar... Espero que disfruten el capitulo**

CAPITULO 12 Compras

Llevábamos aproximadamente media hora buscando a Harry, después de que el viajara por la chimenea le seguí yo pero al preguntarle a los gemelos dijeron no había aparecido tras de mi vino Ron preguntando lo mismo, esperamos a que llegaran papá y mamá junto con Ginny y Percy; papá nos ordenó que fuéramos a hacer las compras mientras él y los chicos iban en busca de Harry

Nos encontrábamos por entrar en la librería cuando Percy vino corriendo diciendo que lo habían encontrado, inmediatamente me eche a correr en la dirección señalada

-… y han hecho bien – oí como decía Hagrid mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento

-Hay Harry, hay cielo, pudiste haber salido en cualquier parte - dijo mama respirando pesadamente mientras que de su bolso sacaba un cepillo grande de la ropa para quitarle el hollín de la ropa de Harry ; papá le toma las gafas que estaban rotas y golpeándolas ligeramente con la varita estas se repararon volviéndose como nuevas al devolvérselas

-Bueno tengo que irme – dijo Hagrid

-Menos mal que tú lo has encontrado Hagrid – dijo mamá a lo que este le respondió sonrojándose

-A que no adivinan quien eh visto en Borgin y Burkes – nos preguntó Harry mientras subíamos las escaleras de Gringotts – a Malfoy y a su Padre

-Y compro algo el señor Malfoy – pregunto papa con acritud

-No… quería vender –

-Así que está preocupado – continúo papá con aire satisfactorio

-Ten cuidado Arthur – le dijo severa mamá

-Ella tiene razón – dije - toda en esa familia son peligrosos tienes que pensar muy bien los pasos que vas a dar papá –

-Así que no creen que un servidor pueda con alguien como Lucius – dijo indignado

-no es eso papá, ellas solo se preocupan por ti – dijeron los gemelos

Después de una hora de andar deambulando por el Callejón nos dirigimos a la librería de Flourish y Blotts donde había una gran cantidad de muchedumbre y al irnos acercando vimos la causa: había una gran pancarta donde decía: "_Gilderoy Lockhart firmara HOY ejemplares de su autobiografía: El Encantador; de 12:30 a 16:30 hrs"_

-Podremos conocerlo – chillo Hermione – es quien ha escrito casi todos los libros de la lista – la mayoría de las personas ahí formadas eran de la edad de mamá y todas mujeres. En la puerta un hombre intimidado decía "por favor hagan una sola fila" "con calma" "no empujen" "cuidado con los libros"

Después de conseguir entrar, vimos donde vimos una larga cola que serpenteaba hasta donde estaba Gilderoy y tras tomar un ejemplar de Recreo con la Banshee, nos unimos disimuladamente a mi familia quien ya estaba formada junto con los padres de Hermione

-Qué bueno que ya han llegado – dijo mamá a quien le faltaba el aliento y se acomodaba su cabello - enseguida nos tocara – la fila fue avanzando y Lockhart se observaba sentado frente a una mesa rodeado de fotografías mágicas donde guiñaba el ojo y exhibía una deslumbrante sonrisa.

En un momento un fotógrafo de El Profeta piso a Ron en el pie y el siguiente:

-¡Es Harry Potter! – dijo Lockhart y la multitud se hizo a un lado mientras susurraban emocionados, él se acercó hacia nosotros y tomo a Harry de la mano arrastrándolo hacia el escritorio pidiéndole que sonriera al camarógrafo y pasándole el brazo por los hombros dijo – señoras y señores, este es un gran momento, es el momento ideal para que les anuncie algo que había mantenido en secreto, cuando el señor Harry Potter entro a Flourish y Blotts solo pensaba comprar mi autobiografía que estaré encantado de regalarle, él no sabía que Harry y sus compañeros contaran con mi presencia este año en el Colegio de Hogwarts como profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras – todos aplaudieron mientras a Harry eran obsequiadas todas las obras Lockhart

Un tambaleante Harry se abrió paso entre la multitud que rodeaba a Lockhart hasta el final de la librería donde se encontraba Ginny con su nuevo caldero entregándole todos estos pero antes de preguntarme porque lo hizo vi como una inconfundible y desagradable persona se acercaba hacia ellos y siendo seguida por Ron y Hermione me acerque a ellos.

-Ah eres tu – dice Ron despectivamente – Estas sorprendido de ver aquí a Harry

-No tanto como verlos a ustedes en una tienda Weasley ¿sus padres dejaran de comer para poder pagar sus libros? – dijo Malfoy con burla haciendo que tanto Ginny como Ron se sonrojaran pero al ver como ponía los libros en el caldero para lanzársele Harry y Hermione lo detuvieron y yo lo asesinaba con mi mirada

-Chicos, que sucede – dijo papá siendo seguido por los gemelos – vayan a fuera aquí no pueden estar

-Vaya vaya vaya si no es más que Arthur Weasley - dijo el Idiota mayor, digo, el Malfoy mayor sujetando a su hijo con su bastón y dando una mirada de desprecio igual a la de él _"se notan que son padre e hijo_" pensé

-Lucius… - dijo papá saludándole fríamente

-Mucho trabajo en el Ministerio, me han dicho, supongo que con todas esas redadas te pagaran horas extras ¿no? –Dijo mofándose de él mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a Ginny mientras sacaba un libro de su caldero nuevo – Es evidente que no –

-¡Aléjese de ella! – dije con tanta furia que mi cabello rojo se oscureció aún más de lo normal cuando estaba enfadada y se acortaba rizándose ligeramente, una cosa es que nos lleváramos mal y otra que permita que este idiota se acerque a ella, sobretodo cuando es una serpiente rastrera como los Malfoy; me puse entre ella y el idiota… digo Lucius (me confundo) a manera de escudo por si intentaba lastimarla

-Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí – dijo dando dos pasos hacia atrás – supongo que tú eres Astrid – dijo mirando a su hijo quien afirmo con la cabeza – eres muy valiente para ser alguien como tú – arque una ceja mientras pensaba _"¿¡Alguien como yo!? Este maldito hijo de…" _creo que mi cabello se oscureció aún más si es posible

-y supongo que usted muy estúpido para ser _alguien _como usted, pero ya vemos que las apariencias engañan – dije mientras alzaba mi frente y sonreía en forma desafiante

-Estúpida niña! como te atreves.. – dijo mientras alzaba una mano pero aun así no quite mi semblante desafiante

-No te atrevas a ponerle un dedo encima! – le grito papá mientras se adelantaba a mi altura

-Déjalo papá, se siente tan poca cosa que solo así _intenta_ demostrar que vale algo… golpeando a niñas de 12 años; se nota que eres un GRAANN hombre LUCIUS – termine diciendo mientras lo veía de arriba hacia abajo

-Por las compañías que frecuentas Weasley's es evidente que no les importe deshonrar el nombre de un mago – dijo ignorando mi comentario

-Tenemos distintas definiciones de deshonrar un mago - replico mi padre al ver como miraba fijamente a los padres de Hermione

-Efectivamente – declaro – creí que ustedes ya no podían caer tan bajo, pero veo que me equivoque – mi caldero salió volando de repente junto con mis libros que se dispersaban por el suelo y aunque fui consciente de esto mi concentración estaba fija en como mi padre se lanzaba hasta Lucius mientras con este último iba a para de golpe a un estante mientras varios libros –que se notaban pesados- les caían en la cabeza

Los gemelos exclamaban excitados "¡Vamos Papá!" "¡Vamos Papá!" bueno, vale…. Yo también estaba gritando; vagamente escuchaba decir a mamá "Calma Arthur, eso no está bien" y aunque un empleado de la librería intentaba calmarlos obviamente no lo estaba logrando, de repente vi como la figura imponente de Hagrid se abría paso entre los miles de libros que cayeron de sus estantes por la pelea "¡Basta ya, caballeros!" dijo separándolos de golpe, no me había dado cuenta que él seguía con el libro de Ginny en las manos hasta que intentó acercarse a ella repetí nuevamente mi acción colocándome delante de ella como protección

-Toma niña tu libro – dijo ignorándome mientras veía que tenía ese brillo de maldad en sus ojos que yo tanto conocía, Ginny con su brazo izquierdo estiro su pequeña mano en un intento de alcanzarlo pero se lo impedí tomando su mano por la muñeca y bajándola a mi costado

-Démelo a mí – dije levantando mi mano derecha de manera cautelosa, se notaba un poco frustrado pero rápidamente paso a satisfacción y deleite

-Ahí tienes – dijo lanzándolo donde mis demás libros –al suelo- decir que me enfurecí fue poco

-¡Maldito hijo de Pe… !- intente decir pero mamá me tapo la boca con su mano antes de terminar, se me había olvidado que estaba aquí

– vámonos Draco, no tenemos nada más que hacer aquí – estaba saliendo de la librería cuando recordé algo

-Señor Malfoy… no creo que le importen las redadas de mi padre, claro, a menos que tenga algo que ocultar – mencione casualmente pude ver como se enfurecía ante mis palabras marchándose inmediatamente. Oh! este definitivamente se había convertido en mi pasatiempo favorito molestar a los Malfoy

-No deberían hacerle caso Arthur – oí que decía Hagrid pero no estaba segura si lo decía solo a papá o también a mí – En esa familia están… - no quería escuchar a Hagrid hablar sobre los Malfoy así que me concentre en levantar los libros

-Toma tu libro Ginny – dije una vez que lo levante

-Gracias – susurro con una pequeña sonrisa

-No hay de que – dije. Me hinque en un intento de catalogar cuales eran mis libros y cuales los de los estantes pero pronto frente a mi Ginny se colocó y me ayudo rápidamente a ordenarlos

-Toma, esos son los que encontré – dijo luego de un rato

-Gracias – dije con una sonrisa _"tal vez esto no fue del todo malo" _pensé

-No hay de que – respondió

-Que buen ejemplo para tus hijos, peleando en público – dijo mamá furiosa cuando salimos de la librería – y tu Astrid, ese lenguaje no es apropiado para señoritas –

-¡Oh vamos! – Dije un tanto cansada – que esperabas, no me quedaría callada mientras él nos trataba de humillar, nadie repito, NADIE humilla a MI familia mientras yo pueda defenderlos – declare, pude ver que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas al yo llamarlos _MI FAMILIA _sabía que a ellos pero en especial ella le encantaba que los considerara como tales

-Hay hija… - dice mientras me abraza y besa mi frente – por esta vez se los pasare – dice derrotada pero feliz. Volvimos a la madriguera y pronto sin darnos cuenta ya era el fin de verano

-¡Vamos niños corran! – nos urgía mama eran las 10:55

-no podemos perder el tren – decía Percy

-Vamos Fred, George ustedes primer, tú también Percy – ordeno mamá – ahora tu Arthur yo iré con Ginny y después nos seguirán ustedes tres – indico mirándonos a Harry Ron y a mí. Mamá paso rápidamente junto con Ginny

-Bien, vamos nosotros Harry – dijo Ron y yo solo bufe _"¿En serio, donde quedo la caballerosidad?" _ Los chicos empezaron a correr hacia el portal pero cuando estaban por cruzar algo muy extraño pero gracioso sucedió…

Los chicos chocaron el carro con los respectivos equipajes contra el muro y dando una voltereta cayeron encima de sus equipajes en el suelo

-Jajajajaja! – Era todo lo que se podía escuchar por mi parte – por… Merlín! Eso… fue… JAJAJA –

-Qué demonios están haciendo – dijo un guardia de seguridad a Harry y Ron

-Perdimos el control del carrito – dijo Harry

-Y tu niña de que te ríes – dijo nuevamente

-Oh por favor fue tan gracioso – replique

-Si claro, muy gracioso – Dijo sarcásticamente Ron quien iba rápidamente por la jaula de Hedwig. El guardia ya se había marchado y yo calmado así que me acerque a ellos en un intento de ayudarle con las cosas tiradas y no llamar más la atención

-Porque demonios no pasamos – replico Harry

-No lo sé – dijimos al unísono – ¡Se les ofrece algo! – agregue enfadada y controlando mi pelo a los curiosos que aun observaban a los chicos

-No comprendo por que se nos ha cerrado el portal – siguió Ron. Trate de empujar el carrito de Harry contra el muro pero no daba resultado. Realmente era frustrante.

-Ya partió – dijo Harry mirando el reloj – el tren ya partió –

-Qué pasa si nuestros padres no pueden regresar – dijo mi hermano temeroso

-Ellos pueden usar la magia – dije – usarían aparición o un transportador, aunque no sé cuál de los dos es peor – termine a lo que Ron soltó un risita

-Chicos como llegaremos a Hogwarts, yo no regresare con mis tíos –

-Podríamos esperarlos – dije

-Tal vez en el coche aquí llamamos mucho la atención – agrego Harry

-Eso es! El coche -

-No lo sé Ron… -

-Podemos llegar volando – dijo ignorándome a lo cual solo bufe

-Sabes hacerlo volar – pregunto Harry

-Claro vamos – dijo – te juro que se volar Astrid los chicos me enseñaron el día que fuimos por Harry – dice caminando por los pasillos de la estación al ver que yo no estaba convencida

-Está bien – suspire derrotada

Cuando subimos a la sala común de Gryffindor Hermione nos ayudo con la contraseña fue una gran suerte que no nos expulsaran, todos los Gryffindors nos aplaudían y vitoreaban maravillados de que hayamos llegado volando en el coche. Los chicos rápidamente se escabulleron de Percy para evitar el regaño y yo seguí su ejemplo evitando a Hermione aunque era realmente divertido cuando se molestaba por romper la reglas


	13. Capítulo 13 ¿Pesadillas?

Capítulo 13 ¿Pesadillas?

La nueva habitación que nos asignaron era circular con cinco camas y enfrente de ellas estaban los respectivos baúles, Hermione entro seguida de Lavander y Parvati quienes me sonreían felizmente por lo ocurrido con el coche volador, por otro lado Hermione seguía enojada pero supongo que por mi cara de "ni te atrevas a decirlo" solo me dio un -Buenas noches- cuando salió del baño con su piyama ya puesta para dirigirse a su cama.

Dormí sin pesadillas, algo que era nuevo pues durante el último mes las tenía casi todas las noche; al día siguiente fui despertada por Lavander pues al parecer Hermione tenía algo más que hacer por lo que me apresure a vestirme para alertar a los chicos que seguía enojada.

Lamentablemente cuando llegue al comedor ellos ya estaban sentados con ella así que fui rápidamente a tomar asiento junto a Ron y frente a Harry y Hermione.

-¡Buenos Días! – dije alegremente en un intento de aligerar el ambiente, recibiendo respuestas parecida de los chicos pero solo un susurro de parte de Hermione, seguíamos en problemas.

-¿Cómo dormiste? – Me pregunto Ron un tanto preocupado - ¿no tuviste…? –

-No, yo… - dije mirando fijamente la mesa pues no me gusta hablar sobre mis pesadillas y él lo sabe - …descanse bien, supongo que fue un largo día – eso llamo la atención de Harry y Hermione pero no dijeron nada –

-Buenas días – me dijo Neville también alegre, era un gran chico pero tenía muy mala suerte - el correo llegara pronto y supongo que mi abuela me enviara las cosas que me he olvidado – comento distraídamente

Como si lo hubiera invocado las lechuzas hicieron su aparición trayendo la correspondencia; un paquete cayó sobre la cabeza de Neville y luego una cosa gris aterrizo sobre el tazón de Hermione salpicándonos a todos con leche y plumas.

-¡Errol! - dijo Ron tratando de ayudarlo, pero por más que intentaba ponerlo de pie el pobre Errol caía nuevamente, en su pico traía un sobre rojo.

-¿E-es es-esta...? – pregunto Hermione

-No, no está muerto – respondió enseguida tocando el pico de Errol – ya viste esto Astrid – dijo señalando la carta pero cuando pude verla detalladamente palidecí iba dirigida a Ron y a mí, mire a Ron que tenía la misma cara de terror que yo.

-¿Que sucede? – pregunto Harry confundido

-Es un vociferador – dije en un hilo de voz, sin despegar la mirada de la carta

-Tienen que abrirlo – dijo Neville tímidamente – si no lo hicieran será mucho peor –

-¿qué es un vociferador? – pregunto Harry nuevamente, pero ni Ron ni yo le respondimos pues la carta estaba comenzando a moverse

-Ábranla – nos urgió Neville. Me escondí detrás de Ron a modo de escudo como si la carta fuera en cualquier momento a atacarme mirando por el hombro de mi hermano; Ron alargo su mano para tomar la carta del pico de Errol y la abrió pude notar que Neville rápidamente se llevó las manos a la cara para taparse las orejas y luego de un segundo se escucho

-¡ROBARON EL COCHE! NO ME EXTRAÑARIA QUE LOS EXPULSARAN, ¡ESPERA A QUE TE COJA RONALD! SUPONGO QUE NO SE PUSIERON A PENSAR TODO LO QUE SUFRIMOS SU PADRE Y YO CUANDO VIMOS QUE EL COCHE NO ESTABA… - los gritos de mamá eran ensordecedores y el comedor estaba en absoluto silencio y Ron y yo estábamos rojos a mas no poder – NO LOS HEMOS CRIADO PARA QUE SE COMPORTEN DE ESTA MANERA Y DEJAME RECORDARTE RONALD WEASLEY QUE TU COMPORAMIENTO EN EL VERANO TAMPOCO FUE BUENO ¡¿QUE PARTE DE "TIENES QUE CUIDAR A TU HERMANA" ES LA QUE NO ENTIENDES!? ¡PUDIERON HABERSE MATADO! ¡Y TU ASTRID SE SUPONE QUE TIENES QUE HACER DECISTIR A RON DE HACER COSAS ESTUPIDAS! EN EL TRABAJO DE SU PADRE LO ESTAN INVESTIGANDO Y TODO POR SU CULPA… UNA MÁS, UNA MÁS POR MAS PEQUEÑA QUE SEA LOS SACARE DEL COLEGIO… Ginny no sabes que felices estamos que quedaras en Gryffindor – agrego con voz dulce y terminando la carta ardió en fuego y las cenizas cayeron en la mesa

El comedor seguía en silencio ninguno de los dos pudo pronunciar palabras estábamos completamente aturdidos también Harry estaba quieto supongo que esperaba que lo regañaran a él, se escuchaban algunas risillas y de a poco todo volvió a la normalidad. Hermione cerró su libro de golpe y se nos quedó viendo.

-Bueno, no sé lo que esperaban pero… – dijo sutilmente pero aun así en tono de regaño.

-No digas que lo merecemos – le corto Ron pero fue suficiente para enfurecerme de inmediato.

-No eres nadie para juzgarnos, ese derecho solo lo tiene nuestra familia – le digo duramente y mi cabello se tiño de rojo oscuro por lo que Ron me abrazo por la cintura para tranquilizarme. Este mes mis cambios de humor eran constantes.

Harry aparto su plato hacia un lado, tenía plasmada en su cara el sentimiento de culpabilidad, yo también me sentía así se supone que papá trabaja en la Oficina Contra el Uso Incorrecto de los Artefacto Magos y nosotros utilizamos un coche muggle con hechizo volador que el mismo encanto, ironías de la vida, espero que todo salgan bien.

Pronto la profesora McGonagall hizo su aparición en la mesa Gryffindor repartiendo los nuevos horarios de clase, nuestra primera clase consistía en dos horas de Herbología con Hufflepuff por lo que nos apresuramos a caminar hacia los invernaderos, después del vociferador Hermione creyó que ya habíamos tenido suficiente castigo por lo que volvió a ser la chica agradable que era mi amiga y mi pelo volvió a la normalidad.

La primera clase de Herbología fue… interesante, la profesora Sprout se encontraba de mal humor debido a Lockhart, cuando entramos al invernadero #3 había una mesa donde se encontraban por lo menos unas veinte orejeras y nos enseñaba acerca de las Mandrágoras, al terminar la clase todos estábamos sudorosos pues el sacar las mandrágoras y volverlas a plantar no era tan sencillo como la profesora lo hizo ver; la siguiente clase fue transformaciones con la profesora McGonagall que nos pidió cambiar un escarabajo en un botón, lo que logre rápidamente ganando cinco puntos para Gryffindor, el resto de la clase me divertí observando al pobre y cansado escarabajo de Harry que luchaba por escaparse de él además de que Ron aplasto accidentalmente al suyo y tuvo que pedirle otro a la profesora a la cual no le hizo ninguna gracia aunque a mi si.

Al terminar la clase espere a los chicos quienes fueron los últimos en salir dirigiéndonos al gran comedor… descubrimos que después de comer tendríamos DCAO con Lockhart al igual que Hermione tenía un enamoramiento con él; también conocimos al nuevo admirador de Harry un chico llamado Colín pero también tuvimos un desagradable encuentro con Malfoy

La clase de Lockhart fue, como decirlo sin sonar mal… un COMPLETO DESASTRE, no aprendimos nada, el cuestionario que nos dio solo se trataba de él, es decir, incluso con el estúpido de Quirrell aprendimos más…

Después de que catalogara a los Duendecillos de Cornualles como _peligrosos _¡por Merlín! Lo único malo de ellos es que son criaturas traviesas que les encanta hacer trucos y bromas, no hay nada de "peligroso" en ello, digo, vivo con Fred y George ESO SI es peligroso.

El idiota de Lockhart destapo la jaula donde se encontraban los duendecillos y estos rápidamente salieron a causar estragos, el caos empezó a reinar en el aula de DCAO…

Dos duendecillos tomaron a Neville de las orejas y lo alzaron en aire, unos salieron volando queriendo escapar mientras y otros golpeaban las ventanas rompiéndolas al instante llenando el salón de cristales rotos y los restantes destruían todo a su paso.

-Solo son duendecillos – gritaba Lockhart al ver como los duendecillos que tenían a Neville lo colgaban de la lámpara del techo - Peskipiksi Pesternomi – recito antes de que le arrebataran su varita y la tiraran por la ventana entonces nuestro "capacitado" maestro se escondió debajo de su escritorio para evitar que Neville le cayera encima cuando la lámpara cedió

Cuando sonó la campana todos salieron corriendo e inmediatamente Lockhart se irguió mirándonos a Harry, Ron, Hermione y a mí y nos dijo

-Bueno, ustedes cuatro atrapen a los que quedan – dice para salir corriendo

-¡¿Pueden creerlo?! – dijo enojado cuando un duendecillo le mordió su oreja haciéndole daño

-Solo quiere que adquiramos experiencia – lo justifico Hermione murmurando un hechizo congelador atrapando a dos duendecillos y metiéndolos en la jaula

-¡Ni te atrevas a defenderlo Granger! – exclame enfurecida

-¡Él no tenía ni idea de lo que hacía! - agrego Harry

-Mentira - repuso – ya han leído sus libros, todas las cosas asombrosas que ha hecho –

-Que él dice que ha hecho – repuso Ron

Los días iban pasando sin que se notaran, peleas con los Slytherin –mayormente Malfoy- tareas y deberes escolares así como ayudar a Harry a escapar de Lockhart cada vez que lo veía por un pasillo.

Casi al término de la primera semana fui citada en la oficina de Dumbledore, la profesora McGonagall me acompaño hasta la puerta de su despacho, cuando toque la puerta me dio la bienvenida con esa sonrisa suya tan agradable y genuina.

-Veras Astrid, en el último año has avanzado mucho académicamente – empezó - pero quiero que aprendas algo más que hechizos con varita… -

-no… no entiendo, ¿aprenderé a hacer magia sin varita? – pregunte confundida

-Algo así… veras, la magia existe de tantas maneras posibles que una hechicera con tu capacidad y talento debe aprender a defenderse en cualquier momento y lugar, saber a lo que se está enfrentando me entiendo ¿no? – Asentí - por lo que le pedí al maestro Snape que te de clases avanzadas de Pociones cada martes y viernes dos horas después de cenar está de más decir que nadie puede saberlo, bueno solo el señor Weasley por lo que tengo entendido entre ustedes no hay secretos ¿no es así? – dice

-Así es… - afirmo – no nos gusta ocultarnos cosas –

-Está bien… entonces eso sería todo pequeña, las clases comienzan el próximo martes, por favor se puntual – dijo – espero grandes resultados – termino. Era jueves por lo que disfrutaría de mis últimos días de libertad.

El sábado por la mañana teníamos planeado ir visitar a Hagrid cuando desperté era temprano por lo que me tome mi tiempo para bañarme y vestirme con ropa muggle, cuando salí del baño Hermione ya se había despertado y estaba por bañarse tras lo cual cepille y peine mi pelo muy lentamente, luego de terminar 15 minutos después Hermione se encontraba lista y bajamos al comedor. Las cosas entre nosotras eran tensas cuando se mencionaba a Lockhart así que habíamos acordado no nombrarlo para evitar peleas que terminarían realmente mal.

Cuando llegamos al Gran comedor milagrosamente Ron ya se encontraba ahí pero no había señales de Harry.

-¡Buenos días, hermanito! – dije sentándome a su lado dándole un beso en la mejilla

-Buenos días, Astrid – dijo con la boca llena – buenos días Hermione –

-iuuu, Ron eso es asqueroso – dijo Hermione

-Modales Ronald – dije dándole un zape

-Auch – dijo frotándose la nuca y tragando – lo siento – murmuro avergonzado

-¿Dónde está Harry? – pregunto Hermione

-Entrenando para el Quidditch – respondió Ron – me dejo una nota, lo veremos en el campo –

-Bueno entonces hay que apurarnos a desayunar – digo

Cuando llegamos al campo de Quidditch no solo estaba el equipo de Gryffindor sino también el de Slytherin.

-¿Qué pasa, porque no están entrenando y que hacen esos aquí? – pregunto Ron cuando nos acercamos a los equipos mirando especialmente a la rata de Malfoy.

-Soy el nuevo buscador de Slytherin Weasley – respondió el idiota con soberbia – estábamos admirando las nuevas escobas que compro mi padre para todo el equipo – a decir verdad ni siquiera había notado las escobas pero me di cuenta que todas eran las nuevas Nimbus 2001 – son geniales ¿no? Pero quizás el equipo de Gryffindor pueda conseguir oro y comprar escobas nuevas, pueden subastar las barredoras 5 cualquier museo pujaría por ellas – dijo mirando las escobas de mis hermanos.

-Oh también podríamos cobrar por golpearte estoy segura que todos en la escuela pagarían por eso – dije mirándolo fijamente desafiándolo, dio un paso hacia delante al igual que yo pero fue sujetado por Flint con su escoba y yo fui tomada por los hombros por alguien que me susurro

-tranquila… - dijo con voz suave y reconfortante lo más extraño es que así lo hice.

-En el equipo de Gryffindor nadie compra su puesto, TODOS se los ganan – dijo Hermione, el rostro de Malfoy se endureció aún más

-Nadie pidió tu opinión asquerosa sangre sucia – dijo el muy maldito a lo que todos reaccionamos por lo que Flint tuvo que ponerse frente a él cuando Fred y George intentaron saltar sobre de él, Ron saco de la túnica su varita rota y dijo:

-¡Pagaras caro por esto Malfoy! – dijo apuntándolo pero cuando conjuro el hechizo le reboto debido a que la varita estaba rota, se oyó un estruendo en todo el estadio así como una luz verde le impacto en el pecho cayendo al suelo

-¡Ron! ¿¡Estás bien!? – pregunte preocupada, esté abrió la boca para decir algo pero en vez de emitir palabra alguna produjo una eructó y de su boca salieron varias babosas que cayeron al suelo

Todos lo de Slytherin se reían a carcajadas apoyándose en sus escobas lo que me enfureció como nunca, intente abalanzarme sobre ellos otra vez por lo que me sujetaron… nuevamente

-Chicos es mejor que lleven a Ron con Hagrid el sabrá que hacer – dijo el dueño de esas manos que me sujetaban fuertemente. Harry y Hermione levantaron a Ron y lo sujetaban rumbo a la cabaña de Hagrid.

-¡no voy a dejar…! – dije alejándome de su toque y volteándome para enfrentarlo encontrarme con nada más y nada menos que con Oliver Wood para después dirigir mi mirada a las serpientes - … que estos se rían de mi hermano -

-Astrid tienes que – dijo con voz autoritaria (lo que me molesto aún mas) cosa que estoy segura noto – en este momento lo importante es Ron – dijo tratando de razonar, lo sabía, en este momento lo importante era Ron y solo él, ya tendría tiempo para vengarme de ellos.

-Está bien – dije rendida pero antes de marcharme, mire fijamente a los gemelos cambiando el color de mis ojos a unos rosas y mi cabello agregando unas mechas amarillas

-Dalo por hecho – respondieron al tiempo con tono serio, sabía que lo entenderían, asentí con la cabeza y camine rumbo a la cabaña

-Así que aquí estas – dijo la profesora McGonagall con tono severo - su castigo será esta noche – dijo.

-Profesora… - dije atrayendo su atención – no iremos nuevamente al bosque prohibido ¿o sí? – pregunte con temor recordando la última vez.

-No señorita Weasley, no irán nuevamente puede estar tranquila – dijo dándome una pequeña sonrisa a lo que yo suspire tranquila al igual que los chicos.

-¿Entonces? – pregunto Ron esta vez.

-tu limpiaras la plata del salón de los trofeos el señor Filch te vigilara – "pobre de mi hermano tendrá que soportar al insoportable de Filch" – sin nada de magia, tendrás que frotarlos; tu Potter ayudaras al señor Lockhart a responder a las cartas de sus admiradoras y… -

-¿¡no puedo ayudar con la plata!? – le interrumpió medio desesperado Harry y era de esperarse, si tuviera que elegir entre Filch y Lockhart siempre ganaría Filch él era más… soportable.

-no, no lo harás, te solicito personalmente – dijo la maestra con severidad – usted señorita Weasley ayudara a la señora Pince en la biblioteca – asentí con la cabeza – bueno su castigo comenzara a las ocho de la noche, lleguen a tiempo

Después de una no tan agradable cena me dirigí rumbo a la biblioteca

-oh! Mi niña que bueno que ya llegaste – dijo la señora Pince, no la conocía mucho pues casi no iba a la biblioteca pero me parecía agradable

-La profesora McGonagall me acaba de informar acerca de mi castigo – dije medio disculpándome

-no te preocupes recién iniciamos por lo que no hay mucho trabajo por hacer – dijo amablemente

-Está bien, ¿Qué tengo que hacer? –

-Por ahora solo quiero que recorras las mesas en busca de libros abandonados y los coloques en su lugar –

-¡vale! – dije felizmente después de todo el trabajo era muy sencillo y mi "carcelera" muy agradable.

El tiempo pasó rápidamente tenía razón al decir que no teníamos mucho trabajo que hacer por lo que cuando se hizo de noche…

-Querida ¿te importaría quedarte un momento sola? Tengo que salir un momento – me dijo

-No me molesta – digo – al contrario esto no parece un castigo si puedo ayudarla en algo lo hare – termino con una sonrisa

-Muchas gracias, no tardare mucho – aseguro

Estaba todo callado y a decir verdad ahora sin la compañía de la señora Pince la biblioteca tenía un aire macabro, sentía como si alguien o algo me estuviera vigilando "tengo que guardar la calma" me dije así que seguí con mi trabajo pero no duro mucho pues escuche algunos susurros…

-Hola… ay alguien ahí… - dije un poco asustada – esto no es gracioso… - los susurros parecían hacerse más intensos a cada segundo hasta volverse penetrantes y rápidos - ¡YA BASTA! – grite y pareció funcionar, todo volvió al silencio. Todo era desconcertante.

Realmente quería alejarme de aquí, no soportaría mucho en este lugar estaba aterrada… quise terminar pronto mi castigo para poder largarme y estar en la seguridad de mi habitación. Me apresure a poner unos libros en un estante cercano pero pronto todo vi fue oscuridad…

**Que dicen? Que creen que le este sucediendo a Astrid? **


	14. Capítulo 14 Pesadillas Parte 2

**Muchas gracias a todos lo que me agregaron a favoritos y siguen la historia. Tambien por sus comentarios, todos y todos y cada uno de ellos los leí -una disculpa por no responderlos- mi computadora sigue descompuesta y entre a trabajar :'( un consejo: ESTUDIAR ES MUCHO MÁS FACIL QUE TRABAJAR!.**

**Que disfruten el cap. Dejen comentarios!**

Capítulo 14 ¿Pesadillas? Parte 2

_Todo era oscuridad no había nada más, no podía explicar porque pero sentía un miedo terrible como si alguien me estuviera asechando, esperando el momento indicado para atacar… estar en esta intensa niebla era perturbador en muchos sentidos a lo lejos podía escuchar extraños silbidos que no podía identificar y el claro sonido de algo arrastrándose por el suelo, poco a poco sentí una agitación en mi interior que me era familiar, cálido y poderoso era como la última vez en el bosque prohibido por lo que pronto se liberó y esa luz se amoldo a mi cuerpo como una segunda piel alejando de mi cuerpo a esa espeluznante neblina con su peculiar luz y brillo pero no duro mucho pues de un momento a otro caí de rodillas, sentía como si me estuviera asfixiando pero mucho peor me faltaba el oxígeno, sí, pero también la energía, mi cuerpo se sentía más pesado y mi luz se fue extinguiendo hasta que todo volvió a ser completamente negro…_

* * *

Ya llevábamos un mes en Hogwarts, la mayoría de los estudiantes y maestros tenían gripe por lo que la señora Pomfrey estaba sumamente ocupada administrando la poción contra está; mis clases con el profesor Snape iban mucho mejor de lo que me hubiera imaginado, no era nada parecido a como daba la clase en grupo, se mostraba menos serio pero no demasiado y se tomaba el tiempo para explicarme de principio a fin los ingredientes de cada poción así como sus propiedades, cuando no entendía me lo explicaba nuevamente, dado que la poción contra la gripe dio tanta demanda y Madame Pomfrey no podía preparar más, el profesor Dumbledore nos pidió hacerlo nosotros y debo decir que para ser mi primera prueba salí victoriosa pues fue perfecta.

Pronto llego Halloween, Harry había prometido que iríamos todos a la fiesta de muerte de Sir Nicolás por lo que faltaríamos a la cena de Halloween del gran comedor, el único inconveniente es que Snape quería hablar sobre mi avance antes de la fiesta

-Les prometo que voy a ir, solo será un momento además lo importante es que ahí este Harry - les dije a los chicos

-Pero Astrid ¿Qué puede ser tan importante para Snape que no puede esperar hasta mañana? – Cuestiono algo enojada Hermione – sería mejor que te esperáramos -

-Debe ser por la ultima con Malfoy, el idiota no entiende que debe cerrar su boca – asegure rápidamente – y es mejor que vayan, si me acompañan puede que se enoje y reste puntos a Gryffindor – termine

-Ella tiene razón, además no sería la primera vez que la cita en su despacho, este año la trae en contra de ella - dijo Ron secundándome, claro que para los demás cuando Snape me citaba en su despacho era porque me castigaba por alguna estupidez lo que le trajo más odio por parte de los Gryffindor's pues me "castigaba" injustamente y yo por obvias razones lo odiaba -en realidad- y aunque suene raro me era agradable estar a su lado y me sentía cómoda, supongo que después de tanto tiempo en su compañía me acostumbre a su rara forma de ser.

* * *

Iba un poco tarde ya eran casi las 10:30 la plática con Snape se extendió un poco más de lo esperado pues –aunque no lo dijera en voz alta- el aprender pociones me era fascinante estaba bajando las escalera lentamente, tenía un mal presentimiento, algo andaba mal; los recuerdos de hace exactamente un año me invadieron: Hermione, el troll, cuando nos escabullimos, el baño, la lucha, Ron, el golpe… en fin todo pero a mi cabeza llego un intenso dolor, como si me la estuvieran aplastando, mi vista se tornó borrosa y el dolor se intensifico, algo cálido salía de mi nariz, mis manos que antes estaban en mi cabeza en un intento de desaparecer el dolor se dirigieron a mi nariz y pronto vi lo que era: sangre, intente bajar un escalón para buscar ayuda pero antes de que pudiera todo comenzó a dar vueltas y el dolor era tal que no lo soporte y me rendí a la oscuridad que me llamaba antes de rodar por las escaleras…

POV HARRY

Nos encontrábamos en el despacho de Lockhart, no puedo creer lo que le paso a la gata de Filch y esa extraña y espeluznante voz que quería "sangre", este día no podía empeorar…

-fue él… él lo hizo – dijo Filch señalándome

-yo no lo hice… - dije temeroso de que no me creyeran

-tú lo hiciste… tu sabes qué y-yo soy un... un squib – dijo nuevamente

-¡no! Ni siquiera sé qué es eso –

-Si me permiten – dijo Snape "dios esto definitivamente va empeorar ¡EL ME ODIA!" – Potter y sus amigos solamente pudieron encontrarse en el momento incorrecto a la hora menos oportuna, sin embargo porque no se encontraban en el corredor del piso superior y no en la fiesta de Halloween – wau creo que nos… ¿defendió?

Entre los tres comenzamos a explicar la fiesta de Sir Nicolás y el porqué de no estar en el comedor sin decir palabra alguna sobre la tenebrosa voz que escuche antes del ataque hacia la gata.

-y porque no fueron al comedor después de está – pregunto otra vez "por merlín ¿¡no se le puede escapar nada!? -

-porque… estábamos cansados y no queríamos cenar – dije

-¿sin cenar? – cuestiona con una sonrisa de triunfo

-después de la comida que sirvieron en la fiesta de Sir Nicolás no podríamos probar bocado - se apresuró a decir Hermione y sí que tenía razón, la comida daba asco

-Personalmente creo que dicen la verdad pero también sé que están ocultando algo… - iba a decir algo en ese momento pero la puerta del despacho se abrió súbitamente dejando ver un Oliver muy agitado

-Que sucede Wood, deberías estar en las rondas de prefectos – dijo la profesora McGonagall medio regañándolo

-Necesito al profesor Snape y Dumbledore, es necesario que vayan a la enfermería en este momento - dijo apresurado

-cálmate hijo ¿Quién nos necesita? – dijo Dumbledore

-la señora Pomfrey… no puede parar… la hemorragia n-no… reacciona… está muy… pálida… perdido… mucha sangre… n-ne – dijo entrecortado – necesita su ayuda – el director salió de inmediato pero Snape no.

-¿a quién te refieres? ¿Qué sucedió? – cuestiono secamente Snape sin moverse. Wood dejo su vista fija en Ron como pidiéndole disculpas.

-Después de que nos enviaran a las habitaciones comenzamos las rondas como prefectos, me toco la ronda de las escaleras cerca de las mazmorras y el piso superior, estuve inspeccionando lo salones que están abierto cuando fui a las escaleras dobles que me llevarían al piso superior me encontré a… yo… - "esto no me gusta" pensé

-¡Habla Wood! – ordeno McGonagall

-Me encontré con… - tomo un respiro para dar un suspiro pesado – Astrid Weasley… - contuve el aire - tirada al pie de las escaleras sangraba de la nariz y cabeza… - Ron estaba sumamente pálido y se enfocaba en la ropa de Wood que hasta este momento note que estaba manchada de sangre - no sé lo que le sucedió, la cargue y corrí hacia la enfermería, madame Pomfrey la atendió pero por alguna razón no puede parar la hemorragia… - esto era REALMENTE malo madame Pomfrey era excelente enfermera y no podía ayudarla… – por eso me envió por ustedes – termino

Ron y Snape dieron un paso hacia la puerta como si estuvieran sincronizados

-Tengo que verla – murmuraba Ron

-Weasley – dijo secamente Snape – quédate aquí en este momento no podrás verla – ordeno

-¡mi hermana me necesita! – dijo Ron enojado

-HE DICHO QUE NO – declaro igual de enojado Snape

-Y YO HE DICHO QUE ME NECESITA ¡Y NI USTED NI NADIE ME IMPEDIRAN VERLA! – dicho esto se marchó corriendo rojo de furia apartando a Oliver de la puerta dejándonos sorprendidos a todos los presentes, nadie, ¡JAMAS! le había hablado así al gran Severus Snape, Ron le tenía miedo y jamás le discutía sin embargo hoy se enfrentó a él, incluso le grito y se impuso a su autoridad… durante el verano en la madriguera pude ver en verdad cuan unidos eran, aunque Astrid pasaba tiempo con todos en general –excepto con ginny (cosa que no entendía pues eran hermanas)- tenían cierta conexión que los hacia incluso más cercanos que los gemelos bastaba con que se miraran para que se entendieran sin decir palabra alguna.

Snape se quedó parado un momento en shok pero después de esto salió rápidamente rumbo a la enfermería, Hermione y yo nos miramos comenzamos a caminar hacia la puerta pero…

-¿y ustedes a donde creen que van? – nos dijo McGonagall

-bueno nosotros… - dijo Hermione

- …con Ron y Astrid, nos necesitan – dije

-no lo hacen, lo único que necesitan en este momento es paz y tranquilidad para que la señorita Weasley sane así que vayan a su dormitorio - dijo severa – Wood escóltalos a sus habitaciones –

-Vamos chicos – dijo Wood – créanme cuando digo que aunque vayan en este momento no pueden hacer nada, será mejor que mañana vayan a verla, verán que todo estará bien -

POV RON

Se veía tan débil y frágil ¡¿Cómo diablos paso esto?! Hace unas horas estaba bien, fuerte y sana… todo lo que ha pasado, luego las pesadillas y ahora esto ¡¿que sigue!? Ella no merecía todo esto... Su cabello estaba blanco, justo como aquella vez que fue atacada en el bosque prohibido, no creía –ni quería- volver a verla en este estado, su piel estaba sumamente pálida incluso traslucida, sus venas se notaban a simple vista y aunque le habían limpiado el rostro, podía ver el camino rosado que dejo la sangre de la nariz…

Madame Pomfrey pudo controlar la hemorragia solo con la ayuda de Dumbledore y la extraña pócima que le dio Snape que según entiendo es la misma de hace un año para recuperar la energía, pero no me explicaba para que la necesitaba si solo cayo por las escaleras y perdió sangre ¿Qué tenía que ver la energía en todo esto?

POV ASTRID

No recordaba mucho, solo un pequeño mareo cuando bajaba las escaleras y al final solo oscuridad, Ron no se despegaba de mí, solo cuando la señora Pomfrey lo echaba de aquí para que fuera a clases y se alimentase, este año se estaba haciendo costumbre estar en la enfermería, terminaría teniendo mi habitación aquí y no era algo precisamente bueno.

Pasaron dos días y por fin ¡Me liberaron! Los chicos me vigilaban de cerca pues tenían miedo de que pasara algo más aunque desde ese día estaban muy extraños y sentía que me ocultaban algo…

Se escuchaban algunos murmullos pero ni Ron ni Harry me dejaban lo suficiente para escuchar de lo que tanto hablaban diciendo que solo eran tonterías. Hermione en cambio si antes pasaba tiempo en la biblioteca ahora prácticamente se la vivía ahí buscando –no sé qué- información en los libros.

Era miércoles y estábamos en la biblioteca haciendo compañía a Ron mientras terminaba la tarea de historia de la magia esperando a que Harry terminara su castigo con Snape.

-¡ya me arte! Me faltan 20 centímetros para terminar – dijo dejando caer el pergamino

-Vamos ron, tu puedes, te falta muy poco… te prestare el mío esta vez, cámbiale algunas cosas pero no le digas a Hermione – dije tratando de animarle - no estoy de humor para aguantarle sus discursitos -

-¿Dónde está? – dijo una voz tras nosotros sobresaltándonos, era Harry.

-No le dirás ¿cierto? – dije con un puchero

-No, no lo hare – dijo divertido

-¡Bien! pues… - me puse a buscarla – ahí está – dije señalando a las estanterías

-Buscando otro libro – agrego Ron – se leerá la biblioteca antes de navidad.

-No sé por qué te preocupa, siempre te ha parecido un idiota – dijo Ron después de que Harry nos contara lo que un chico Justin hizo al verlo. Hermione surgió de uno de los pasillos por lo que Ron me devolvió mi tarea rápidamente, se veía molesta, tal vez nos vio.

-No queda ni uno de los ejemplares que tienen en el colegio – dijo – se han llevado todos los ejemplares de Historia de Hogwarts – bufo sentándose junto a mí – mi ejemplar lo deje en casa pues con todos los libros de Lockhart no me cabía en el baúl –

-Y para que lo quieres si ya lo has leído - replique

-Pues para lo mismo que el resto – dijo como si fuera obvio pero se llevó las manos a la boca como si no debió decir eso

-¿y eso sería? - le cuestione levantando la ceja, los chicos veían enojados a Hermione pero cuando los vi bajaron la mirada – ¡Hablen! – ordene

-para leer la leyenda de la cámara de los secretos – murmuro Hermione con la mirada agachada

-¿qué es eso? – pregunto Harry

-Eso quisiera saber, pero no lo recuerdo – dijo de nuevo pero nerviosa

-y porque quieres saberlo, jamás han podido encontrar la cámara – asegure

-¿tú lo sabes? –

-pues si… me pareció interesante –

-Vamos, tienes que decirnos – dijo mientras intercambiaba una mirada con mi hermano y Harry

-¿Por qué? – dije entrecerrando los ojos, se notaban un tanto nerviosos pero ninguno dijo nada por lo que me moleste – tienen tanto interés y me dirán la razón, de lo contrario se quedaran con la duda – terminando cruzada de brazos

-Veras, la noche de Halloween… - comenzó Harry inclinándose en la mesa para que nadie más lo oyera… no lo podía creer, era obvio que alguien trataba de inculparlo, conocía a Harry y no creía que el fuera el heredero, él era un gran chico, pero…

-Astrid… - dice Ron sacándome de mis pensamientos - …que es lo que sabes – no me di cuenta que los tres se me habían quedado viendo.

-La leyenda consiste en cuando el fundador de Slytherin, Salazar Slytherin, luego de que fundaran el colegio estaba en contra de que cualquier persona con magia estudiara aquí… para el solo las personas con familias de magos deberían aprender y le molestaba tener alumnos de familias muggle ya que no eran dignos de confianza – les relate tratando de omitir lo mínimo – pero un día Godric Gryffindor y él discutieron por lo que tuvo que abandonar el colegio, sin embargo se dice que antes de irse cuando construyeron Hogwarts, Salazar construyo una cámara oculta, de la que no sabían nada los demás fundadores y al irse la sello y está seria abierta cuando llegara su auténtico heredero y solo el lograría abrirla y desencadenar los horrores que ahí guardaba usándolo para "librar" a todo el colegio de los que no tienen derecho de aprender magia – termine

Los chicos estaban sumamente callados, sabía lo que estaban pensando

-A que te refieres con "los horrores" – dice Harry

-No se sabe a ciencia cierta… - dije – se cree que es algo que solo el heredero de Slytherin podrá controlar –

-Por eso Justin se alejó – dijo Ron – él es hijo de muggles – la mirada de Harry decayó

-Es estúpido pensar que Harry es el heredero, él es un mestizo, sin ofender – agregue rápidamente – no un sangre pura, además es Gryffindor y no un Slytherin, es amigo de sangres sucias sin ofender Hermione y también de traidores a la sangre como nosotros – dije – es imposible que lo sea –

* * *

**¿Están entendiendo el fic? **

**¿bien, mal, que opinan?**

**¿Saben lo que sucederá a continuación? ¿el porqué de sus pesadillas?**


End file.
